Variables
by Rochellena
Summary: Sometimes, the smallest things can change the course of our lives. -AU-
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a concept I have been pondering for a few months. After the finale, AU fics have become my lifeblood so I have decided to go ahead and give it a shot. It might work. It probably won't. We won't know unless we try though. This is based on the movie, "Sliding Doors." At the end of this chapter, the story diverges into two separate universes. I will try to keep from skipping back and forth between universes in the same chapter. I will label each chapter as either "A" or "B," as in Universe A or Universe B. I hope this makes sense. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes. They are all mine.

Note 2: Season 3 post 3.11ish didn't happen. Season 4 and 5 didn't happen. Blair stayed at NYU, and the gross IP never happened. CB are still together, but she isn't as obsessed with him. DV romance never happened, so they are still friends. Dan and Blair are both seniors at NYU. I think that covers it all.

* * *

Sometimes, the smallest things can change the course of our lives.

****October 2012****

Blair took a drink of her mediocre coffee _even after four attempts, the incompetent barista couldn't get order right_, and looked down at the letter she had received earlier.

_Dear Miss Waldorf,_

_We regret to inform you that, while we appreciate your interest in our publication, we will not be not be using any of your articles. We decided to go in a different direction. We are confident that you will find another outlet for your intense opinions and colorful advice. Best wishes to you and all your future endeavors. _

_Sincerely,  
Deborah K. Dottles  
Editor_

She stared at the words and took another drink. She played with the clasp of her bracelet as she re-read it over and over. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that a low tier teen magazine dismissed her with such a lackluster rejection letter _we regret to inform you, seriously could they be anymore cliché_, or the fact that she had really wanted to work for this low tier teen magazine and their quick rejection of her work stung.

Ok, so maybe she shouldn't submitted the article about to get revenge on strict teachers, or the one that ranked wearing tights as pants below Hitler but slightly above killing puppies, and she really should have listened to Dorota about editing the section where she referred to hipsters as "the head lice on the scalp of our generation." She could have changed things, she could have done better, if they had just given her a chance- if any of them had just given her a chance.

Blair had submitted samples to eleven magazines, five didn't respond at all, three had called her to tell her they weren't interested, the others had sent letters like the one she was holding in her hand, and none of them had asked for a second set of sample articles.

A loud group of people sitting at the table next her broke her out of her trance. She started gathering her stuff together, but stopped when she recognized a voice. She looked over to the new group and saw Dan Humphrey telling some joke and several of the members of the party laughing and leaning in closer to hear whatever tedious anecdote he was spewing. She rolled her eyes and let out a small, quiet grunt. Somehow, over the last four years, he had managed to become popular, was always invited to best events, and had even hosted a couple, of which she had not gone to. Though she had grown to really love NYU, a fact that she would admit to no one, Dan Humphrey's high social standing was something that made her question how low the standards for acceptance were.

Blair gathered her things to leave, the last thing she needed was spend the next twenty minutes hearing about lonely boys from Brooklyn and their golden goddess muses.

Her movement must have drawn his attention, because he asked, "And how is Blair Waldorf doing this very fine autumn's day?" The sarcastic cheer in his voice set her on edge.

"Well, I don't live in Brooklyn, so better than you."

"That was weak, Waldorf."

"So, how's Cedric doing?" she turned to the blonde girl _of course it's a blonde _who had been moving closer to him during the conversation and said, "Have you met Cedric, his Cabbage Patch Kid? He's been Dan's best friend since childhood, and for most of high school, Cedric was his only friend."

Blair saw she had made him sufficiently uncomfortable, turned back towards the door and made her way out onto the busy street. She was in the process of trying to get a cab when she heard his voice calling her name. She turned to see him jogging up to her.

"Sorry, I already gave my monthly donations to charity, and I don't have any change."

"Here. You left these on the table when you left." He handed her a bracelet and the letter.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Blair," he turned around and went back inside before she could respond.

****A****

She watched him go in, and then looked down at the bracelet she had almost forgotten. It had been her grandmother's, and Eleanor would have never forgiven her if she had left it in a random coffee shop. Apparently Humphrey had a least a basic notion of human decency. She put it back on as raindrops began to fall. She sighed loudly and ran towards a taxi that slowing down up the street. When she was about twenty feet away, a small child, in the midst of a tantrum, broke free of his mother's grip and ran right into Blair. The mother pulled the child back. The whole incident had taken less than 30 seconds, but it had been just enough time to let a sleekly dress businessman hop into the cab she had been moving towards.

****B****

She watched him go in, and then looked down at the bracelet she had almost forgotten. It had been her grandmother's, and Eleanor would have never forgiven her if she had left it in a random coffee shop. Apparently Humphrey had a least a basic notion of human decency. She put it back on as raindrops began to fall. She sighed loudly and ran towards a taxi that slowing down up the street. When she was about twenty feet away, Blair saw, out of the corner of her eye, a small child fussing and trying to pull away from his mother's hand. The mother tightened her grip and pulled the child closer to her. Blair focused her attention back ahead as she neared the taxi. She grabbed the handle and opened the door much to the chagrin of the man in the $2000 suit who was reaching towards the door as she slid in smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2: B

I want to thank you all for your wonderful words. I'm so happy you guys like the story and the concept so far. I hope I can keep the momentum. I don't know how often I will be updating (real life can be annoying), but hopefully, it will be on a fairly regular basis. Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. It just means so much to me! :D

Note: Some references to sex, nothing explicit...yet...

I hope you enjoy! (As usual, all mistakes are mine and mine alone, but feel free to blame Schwartz if you want.)

* * *

She watched him go in, and then looked down at the bracelet she had almost forgotten. It had been her grandmother's, and Eleanor would have never forgiven her if she had left it in a random coffee shop. Apparently Humphrey had a least a basic notion of human decency. She put it back on as raindrops began to fall. She sighed loudly and ran towards a taxi that slowing down up the street. When she was about twenty feet away, Blair saw, out of the corner of her eye, a small child fussing and trying to pull away from his mother's hand. The mother tightened her grip and pulled the child closer to her. Blair focused her attention back ahead as she neared the taxi. She grabbed the handle and opened the door much to the chagrin of the man in the $2000 suit who was reaching towards the door as she slid in smoothly.

****B****

Blair decided to skip her last class and asked the driver to take her to the Empire. She leaned back in the seat and watched the rain drops streak down her window. She started smiling at the ridiculous clichéd nature of the scene- a bad day topped off with rain in the city. She felt the frustration start to slip away. Yes, another rejection was wearing, but it was nothing that sex, wine, and dinner with Chuck couldn't fix. She closed her eyes, thinking about what to wear tonight, and let the rain lull her into a light sleep until the driver's dry voice announced their arrival at the hotel.

The first thing she noticed was the perfume. It sharp, strong, and most importantly, not hers. Next were the the decidedly female moans blending with almost whispered male grunts. She took a deep breathe before quickly opening the door and stepping into the room. While she had an idea what she was going to see, she definitely was not expecting to see Georgina Sparks, straddling Chuck, head thrown back, and bellowing out the most fake orgasmic cry Blair had ever heard. She stood staring in equal parts horror, disgust, and amusement at the show before her. Finally, after what felt like hours, Chuck glanced her way.

"Blair!" Chuck called, trying to set up.

"It's Georgina darling, but if that's how you want it, then call me Blair." Georgina cooed, before pushing him back on the bed.

Chuck set up again and tried to move Georgina off of him.

"No, no. Don't stop on my account." Blair said, gesturing for the illicit pair to continue their activities.

"Oh, hello B." Georgina stood up and started dressing.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Blair's voice remained even.

"It was just a one time-" Chuck pleaded.

"Almost a year." Georgina corrected. "Actually, I am pretty surprised you haven't found out before. I think you're starting to slip B."

Blair cocked an eyebrow and continued to stare at Chuck.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have places to be, people to blackmail. Blair, I'd say 'sorry,' but we'd both know that would be a lie. Oh, one last thing. Chuck? The whispering is such a turn off. Well, ta-ta friends! I hope we can do this again sometime," she smiled her insincere smile, and gave a little finger wave as she exited the room.

Blair heard the elevator doors close, signaling Georgina's overdue departure. The silence stretched until Chuck began walking to her, begging her to listen.

"Blair, this was such a huge mistake. You weren't supposed to find out this way. I was planning on telling you. You had just been so busy with school and internships. I was so lonely, and Georgina was just there. You never had time for time for us anymore. I needed-" Chuck's whispered pleas stopped when Blair raised her hand.

"I have had a really bad day. I spilled juice on my favorite Louboutins this morning, was ten minutes late to my public relations class, twenty minutes listening to Serena gushing about how she never knew that she would be so successful at modeling, was rejected by yet another magazine, and, on top of that, I was pitied by Dan Humphrey. After my day of doom, I decided that I wanted nothing more than to spend time with my boyfriend, and walk in on him hilt deep in Georgina fucking Sparks." Blair's voice became increasingly cold and quiet as she went on.

"Blair, I'm so-" Chuck moved closer to her, and reached his hand out towards her.

The moment his fingers touched her skin, she felt her inner ice become lava. She pulled her arm back and slapped him as hard she possibly could. The impact took him by surprise, and he stumbled back. She followed his retreat, beating on his arms, chest, anything she could make contact with.

"You asshole! You heartless, cheating, fucking whispering asshole!" Each word was accented with a slap.

"Blair, please. Stop. Listen. Let's try to make this better. We are ChuckandBlair, BlairandChuck. We are more than this! You are more than this." He pleaded through winces of pain.

His words stopped her assault. This was stupid. They had been through so much together. She had chased him for a year before they got together, and once they had gotten together, she had put in so much effort being the perfect partner to an up and coming business mogul.

"You're right Chuck," she smiled and ran her fingers over his face.

He took a deep breath and smirked. "I knew you would finally see things my way."

Blair kneed him so hard in the groin that he cried out and fell back onto the mussed bed. "I am more than this. Bye Chuck." She turned and left him holding himself and gasping.

She hailed a taxi and asked him to take her to Marigold, a small Brooklyn bar she had allowed Amalia to take her on a pub crawl for research. She laid her head back and finally let the first tears begin to fall.


	3. Chapter 2: A

Hi again! First of all, thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Every time I get the notification that there is a new review, I squee. I am sooooo appreciative of everyone who is taking time to read my silliness. It really does mean the world to me.

Alrighty, I hope you guys are finding it easy enough to keep up with the universes. If there is any confusion over it, just let me, and I will either try to clear it up. I really hope you like it.

This chapter didn't quite go the way I wanted, but it's not the worst thing ever, so I call it a win.

* * *

She watched him go in, and then looked down at the bracelet she had almost forgotten. It had been her grandmother's, and Eleanor would have never forgiven her if she had left it in a random coffee shop. Apparently Humphrey had a least a basic notion of human decency. She put it back on as raindrops began to fall. She sighed loudly and ran towards a taxi that slowing down up the street. When she was about twenty feet away, a small child, in the midst of a tantrum, broke free of his mother's grip and ran right into Blair. The mother pulled the child back. The whole incident had taken less than 30 seconds, but it had been just enough time to let sleekly dress businessman hop into the cab she had been moving towards.

****A****

It took less than five minutes for Blair to hail another taxi, but the newly slick roads had facilitated a wreck, and she was stuck in the back of cab for an extra forty-five minutes. Having lived in New York City her entire life, traffic jams were a part of life, but today she was feeling anxious. Maybe it was the weight of the day or maybe it was just exhaustion, but she felt like she couldn't get to the Empire soon enough.

"Blair!" Chuck snapped as she exited the elevators into his penthouse. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Glad to see you too." She replied, a little taken aback by his tone. "I've had a bad day and wanted to spend some time with you, but if you're busy, I can-"

"No, no. Of course I'm glad to see you. I was just surprised." His voice had settled back into is harsh and quiet normalcy. He enveloped her into a hug.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" She wrinkled her nose.

He pulled back and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You smell like bad perfume." She took a step back, out of his embrace.

"Oh, well, that must have been Lily."

Blair raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"She came by to discuss some Bass Industries deals. She just left. You must have missed her."

Blair looked him over. His hair was mussed, and he was still in silk pants and a robe.

"You had a business meeting in you pajamas?"

"Business waits for no one, and Lily insisted. Enough about me, you said you've had a bad day. Tell me about it while I make myself presentable."

Blair relayed the details of the morning to him. When he got out of the shower, he gave her one of his credit cards and told her to go buy a new dress, they would go out tonight, buy the most expensive bottle of wine they could fine, and laugh at the people who thought putting on last season's dress bought from a sales rack was enough to get them into exclusive locations.

"I was kind of hoping we could just order room service and stay in tonight, maybe watch a movie or two." She said quietly.

"I would really rather go out. You never know what kind of networking you can do on a Friday evening, but if you really want to stay in-"

"Oh, no. Going out sounds nice. Well, I need to go get ready. Pick me up at 8. I love you," She kissed his cheek and left the apartment.

She had really wanted a quiet night in, but she knew how important networking and business connections were for Chuck, and she knew what she had gotten into when she committed herself to him. The life of a romantic partner to the leader of a major company was one full of crowded balls, formal events, and social dinners. Intimate nights in were not on the menu for such an important pair. Besides, hadn't once Chuck told her that frivolous things such as holding hands and going to the movies weren't good enough for the likes of ChuckandBlair, BlairandChuck? Hadn't she told him that they wouldn't have to do those things? She made her to way to the penthouse and her old bedroom to pick out the perfect costume for the girlfriend of a business tycoon.

That night, they went out, ate expensive food and drank more expensive alcohol. They talked, they laughed, they mocked, but Blair couldn't fight the inner uneasiness she had been feeling since her trip to the Empire. Something had been off about Chuck that morning, and even now, she noticed he was constantly checking his phone, and his smiles were too bright, his kisses were too forceful, the grip he had on her hand was just a little too tight. She also hadn't fully recovered from her earlier inner turmoil regarding the evening's plans.

Outwardly, the scene was everything it should be- Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass enjoying a nice dinner, seated in the middle of the hottest new restaurant in Manhattan, visible to all who wanted to see and to all whom they wanted to see. Inwardly, Blair felt she was at the center of a secret that she was unaware of. She felt like her life was on the tipping point of collapsing around her, but she had no idea why or how it would finally topple.

She took a drink of her wine, decided she was being ridiculous, and stared at the ugliest dress she had seen this evening. _Just because someone says fuschia sequined stripes are flattering, doesn't make it true. _She tapped Chuck on the arm, wanting to point out the nauseating faux pas. She saw he was absorbed in a text he had received moments earlier and tried to get a look at what was keeping him so occupied. When she realized that she couldn't read the screen without making herself obvious, she shrugged, and finished the glass of red wine.

Had Blair been been able to get a glimpse of Chuck's phone, she might have seen that the incoming text was was from Georgina Sparks, thanking him for the morning services, or she might have seen Chuck's response, saying that Blair had almost caught them, and telling her they couldn't use his bedroom again. She might have also seen Georgina asking him when she would have the pleasure to go driving again, she loved stick shift afterall. If Blair had just leaned over a little more, she might have seen his final response: **Blair will be studying for mid-terms this weekend. The Plaza. Wear the fur coat and pearls I bought you. Nothing else.**


	4. Chapter 3: B

So here we are again! This chapter came to me a lot quicker and easier than expected. Thank you for all the new reviews. They bring a smile to my face, and one of them made me laugh out loud (Humphrey haters gonna hate). I hope you guys continue to enjoy. Thank you sooo much for taking your time to read. You all are wonderful!

As usual, all mistakes are mine, so send all complaints to JoshSchwartz76.

Enjoy!

* * *

****B****

Blair snarled at the bartender.

"Here," she tossed several twenties across the bar, "just give me the bottle."

"Like I said, I can't do that," the large man on the other side. "You've already had-"

"You illiterate, dirty, hulking cave man. Just give me the fucking bottle before I-" Blair felt an arm wrap around her waist and turn her away from liquor guarding troll. She start slapping at the arm. "Let go of me! How dare you touch me! Do you know who I am?"

"Unfortunately, I do. I also know the bartender, and he really does not like being insulted by annoying rich kids." She rolled her eyes when she heard the voice. She continued smacking at the arms carrying her away from the bar towards one of the booths.

"Well, then maybe," she called out over her shoulder "he shouldn't be so rude to paying customers! And who gave you the right to carry me!" She renewed her assault on his arms. "Let go of me this instant you Brooklyn weasel." He set her down on her feet and grabbed her wrists when she started trying to pull at his hair. "If you don't release your grip this instant I am going to-"

He released her wrists. "Blair? Shut up and sit down before Mike," he pointed at the bartender who was staring at them, "calls the police and has you arrested for being a public and personal nuisance."

"Well then," she smoothed her skirt. "Don't you have anything better to do than stalking me Humphrey?"

"Stalking you? Blair, you're the one who is in a bar three blocks away from my home. If anyone is stalking, it's you."

"You wish."

"Yes, there is nothing I wish for more than to go out for a drink at my favorite bar and find Blair Waldorf picking a fight with the bartender who is about three times her size."

"I was just trying to get another drink. It's called customer service."

"It's called public intoxication. How many drinks have you had?"

"A few. What does it matter? I am allowed to get drunk. I really do not want your judgment right now...or ever actually."

"What's wrong, Blair?"

"What makes you think something is wrong? I'm just fine, better than fine actually. I am perfect, absolutely perfect."

"You're sitting in a Brooklyn bar drinking straight vodka. This can't just be about the job. I mean, you'll find one soon. Keep after it, and I'm sure you'll wear them down soon enough."

"Humphrey, shut up. It's not about the job, or not just about it." She let out a long sigh _why not_, "After I left the coffeehouse, I skipped class, and decided to go see Chuck." She saw a look of disgust flicker across Dan's face. She short him a dark look and continued, "I decided to go see Chuck and when I got there he..he," she stopped and looked down at the table, tears starting to fill her eyes again.

"He wasn't alone." Dan finished, understanding where she was going. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. For a few moments, Blair allowed herself to be comforted by this simple gesture, before remembering who was doing the comforting and pulling her hand back.

"Georgina," she finally said.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"He wasn't alone, because Georgina was there, and they were re-enacting a naked rodeo."

Dan stared at her for a moment, eyes wide in surprise and disgust, before he got up and walked over to the bar. She let her head fall onto her folded arms until he returned. She looked up and saw he was holding a bottle and two ice-filled glasses.

"So they'll sell you a bottle, but not me?" She whined.

"It helps to not insult the bartender, and like I said earlier, I know the guy." Dan poured vodka over the ice.

"Oh, using social connections for your own benefit? I like it." She looked at the bottle as he set it on the table, and raised an eyebrow, "Top shelf too? At least you know how to get drunk in style, Humphrey."

"What can I say. I am full of surprises, besides, would you have scoffed at anything less."

Blair considered for a moment, and agreed. She raised her glass and tapped his before finishing it in one drink. He let out a small laugh and did the same.

**Three Drinks**

"You know what I do when I feeling down?"

"I refuse to put on a turtleneck on and write beat poetry.

He laughed, "I watch _Monty Python's_ _Flying Circus_. It might not be the deepest thing ever written, but 'Nobody Expects a Spanish Inquisition' always makes me laugh, and they do say laughter is the best medicine."

"Whoever said that is an idiot, and your taste in comedy is atrocious."

"You'll never know until you try."

"I don't need to waste my time on trying what is clearly inferior."

"One of these days, Waldorf, something is going to surprise you."

She let out a mocking "ha!" and finished her drink.

**Five Drinks**

"You know, I should have seen this coming."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Really, I should have. I just always thought it would be Nate or even you."

Dan choked on his drink and set it down, "What?"

Blair shrugged and refilled their glasses.  
**  
Six Drinks**

"Georgina, really?" Dan asked, refilling their glasses.

"Really. She sounded like a wounded lion." Blair took a sip out of her new drink, and cocked her head, "Is that what she sounded like when you two slept together?"

"Please don't remind me of that lapse in judgment."

"I always thought it was pretty weird on your part. Georgina is Georgina, she'll sleep with anything warm, but for some reason, I expected more from you."

"It was one drunken night of bad decision making."

"Well, I must say, for you sake, I'm glad it never went beyond that."

Dan poured more vodka and raised an eyebrow.

Blair ignored the unspoken question.

**Eight Drinks**

"I think we need to get you home. You've had enough."

"I am more than capable of knowing when I've had enough." Blair giggled and poured herself another glass.

"Blair, you missed your glass." Dan snickered.

She looked down at the table and saw a puddle of vodka next to her target. "Oops."

"Come on, let's go." He shakily got to his knees and held his hand out to her.

She pushed it away and stood up on her own. After nearly tripping over an invisible object, she leaned on his arm, and let him help her outside. He hailed them a cab, and after getting her into the car with minor injury to himself, he got in after, and gave the driver her address.  
"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm making sure you make it home. I refuse to be blamed if you fall on your face on your way in."

"Whatever, as long as you're paying." She crossed her arms and leaned back like a sullen child.

She felt the emotional heaviness of the day finally weighing on her, and despite how much she didn't want to let Humphrey see her cry, she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. A small sob broke the silence.

"He's an ass."

"No argument here."

"He's always been an ass. When we got together, I thought he had changed, but apparently he hadn't. I was just too blind to see what had been under my nose the whole time." She took a deep breath and quietly went on, "I just don't understand how I could have been so stupid. How many times did I tell Serena that trying to change a guy was worthless endeavor, while for the past three and a half years, I have been soothing my ego with the knowledge that I had been enough to change Chuck. Why hadn't I been enough?" She cried freely now. Dan moved closer and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Some people are just born to hurt others. It's just who they are. They do it because they can. There is nothing you could have done differently, and outside of a skilled therapist, there is probably no one who could have done more than you did. It's not your fault that he didn't respect you enough to not cheat. It's on him."

They resumed their state of silence until they got they pulled up to the Waldorf's building. He assisted her in getting out of the car and helped her inside.

"He's an idiot too."

"Still not arguing,"

"Once, when we watched _Breakfast with Tiffany's_, he said Holly was stupid for wanting Paul in the end. He thought she should have followed through on her plans of leaving New York and chasing after Jose, that betting on a writer over a millionaire was ridiculous and completely unrealistic."

Dan laughed and pushed the button to her floor. "Goodnight Blair," and left her alone in the elevator.

The next morning, she awoke to Dorota coming into her bedroom and opening the curtains. She had hoped the previous days events had all been a dream, but the pounding headache and the fact she was still in yesterday's clothing told her the hoping had been in vain. She flopped back into her bed, trying to hide from the day.

"Doroootaaaa," she whined, her voice was muffled by the comforter she had pulled over her head, "It's too bright! Go away and come back tomorrow."

"Miss Blair, it time to get up. New day awaits. Time for fresh start. Early bird gets the cookie!"

"It's get the worm, not the cookie, Dorota." She pulled the blanket off her face and sat up. Her attention was drawn to a small box sitting on her nightstand. "What is this?"

"It come this morning, Miss Blair. The messenger have no name though."

Confused and strangely excited, Blair opened the box to reveal a bottle of ibuprofen, two tickets to a showing of _Breakfast at Tiffany'_s at one of the classic theaters downtown, and an unsigned note simply saying, "Always bet on the writer."


	5. Chapter 3: A

Here we are again. This chapter is a little more light and fluffy. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thank you all for all the fabulous reviews. It truly makes my day to wake up see the notifications in my inbox.

All mistakes belong to me, and you can make complaints out to GGWriters.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

****A**One Month Later**A****

Blair smiled as she listened to Serena talk about a new client she had booked. She has missed her best friend. Serena had been so busy with her new modeling career and Blair had been so focused on her final year of school and finding a job after, that outside of the occasional phone call between shoots and classes, this was the most they had talked in the last few weeks. They walked and talked, shopped and giggled. It felt good.

Blair turned to Serena, "I'm really happy for you S. You are so much happier and brighter than I've seen you in such a long time. I'm glad you've finally found your way." Despite Blair's own current professional rut, she was incredibly happy that her friend had found a calling.

Serena enveloped the smaller girl in a hug, but Blair pulled back quickly. "I really am, B. I get to travel the world, meet new people, and just live life. For the first time in years, I just feel free. Even Gossip Girl has stopped posting about me. I guess since I want to be seen and talked about, she is a lot less interested." Serena smiled so brightly that Blair couldn't help but smile too.

"So, how is Lily handling everything?"

"Surprisingly well." Serena laughed at Blair's skeptical look. "No, really. She wasn't too happy at first. I think her initial thought was that I was just doing this to get back at her, but she eventually came around. I explained that I wouldn't be completely dropping out of school, just taking correspondence courses, and that helped ease it at first. Then I just told her that I was going to see where this path took me with or without her support, but with it, she could help me navigate this new world and avoid being sucked up into the negative aspects of it, and she finally understood that this was about me and not her. Then-" Serena stopped. "You know what? We've talked about me long enough. How has you life been going?"

"It's been fine. School has been pretty tiring this semester." Blair stared ahead of her, looking at nothing in particular.

"How is your job search going? Have you heard back from the magazine you sent your stuff into last month?"

"Apparently, I wasn't what they were looking for."

"They're stupid then, and you are too good for stupid." Serena stopped on the sidewalk and pulled Blair in for another quick hug. After a few moments, they resumed their casual stroll. "How are things with you and Chuck?"

"I don't know. They're fine I guess. He's just been off lately, and sometimes I wonder if we are looking for the same things out of life. Every thing just seems slightly off base. I showed up to his office, hoping to play secretary during his lunch break, and not only did he make no mention of my new La Perlas, I felt like he was just trying to get me out of there as quickly as possible. And then last night when I was about to-"

"Oh my god, Blair. That's enough. Please." Serena scrunched up nose.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you are such a prude."

Serena laughed before continuing on a more serious note, "Have you tried talking to him about it? I'm sure it's nothing. You do have a bad habit of overthinking things."

Blair sighed and considered before speaking again, "Yeah, I guess. Finals are coming up, my current post-collegiate career outlook is grim, and you've been gone so much lately. I suppose things are probably just catching up to me." Blair let out another sigh before trying on a fake smile. "We should start heading towards the restaurant. I don't want to lose our reservations." She started to quicken her pace, until she felt Serena grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

"Just because I am in another city, doesn't mean I'm gone. You know that if you ever need me, I will be at your side in an instant. We are sisters. No petty ocean can make that untrue." Blair allowed Serena to hug her again, this time returning the hug with equal enthusiasm. "I love you B."

"I love you too."

After a few more moments, they let their arms drop and took a step back. They continued on their walk towards their lunch destination.

"Huh." Blair stopped, looking at a marquee ahead of them.

"What?" Serena asked, trying to see what had got Blair's attention.

Blair pointed to the classic movie theater they were getting ready to walk in front of. "For some reason, I just knew that _Breakfast at Tiffany's _was playing here."

"You probably just read it in the entertainment section of the paper and forgot about it." Serena said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you must be right." Blair lingered a little bit longer.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Serena said tugging at her arm. It made Blair laugh, and follow after the blonde. How many times during their school years had Blair said the same thing to Serena, dragging her to class. Now here they were, adults, and oh how much had changed. Serena was the one who was figuring her life out, while Blair was drowning in a sea on uncertainty and confusion.

Blair saw that amongst the colorful store bags, Serena's bright purse was missing.

"Serena, where's your purse at?" Blair inquired?

"Oh my god," Serena stopped suddenly, and Blair bumped into her back, "I must have left it in the last store."

"Don't worry about it, S." Blair pulled out her phone and dialed a number, memorizing the phone number of every shop, retail store, and boutique in Manhattan worth knowing was something Blair had done by the time she was 12. She began explaining the situation to the shopkeeper who answered.

"And if I find out that anything was taken from the bag, I will hold you, Morgan, personally responsible and will make it my life's mission to make your life a living hell. Have a nice day! See you soon." She hung up and put the phone back in her purse. "Ok, let's hurry to lunch. We'll pick it up after."

Serena laughed and squeezed her hand. "Thank you so much Blair. That's the second time I've done that this month. Last time, I didn't notice it was missing until the following day."

Blair smiled, maybe not everything had changed.

They were sitting, waiting on there salads, when Blair saw a familiar face. She let out a sound of disgust, as Georgina made her way to their table.

"Serena! Blair! How are you guys doing?" Georgina said, walking over to their table. She hugged each of the seated girls. Blair noted that there was still a hint of crazy in her eyes.

"The standards in this place are really slipping. " Serena said tried to pull out of the newcomer's embrace.

"Well, I was just heading out. I have a business meeting to get to. Farewell, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon enough." She winked at Blair and walked out of the restaurant. A strange feeling started brewing inside of Blair. Why did that encounter with Georgina make her think of Chuck? What was she missing?

"Sometimes, I really think that Georgina doesn't understand we all actually hate her." Serena said, breaking Blair out of her inner turmoil.

"She's crazy, S. Don't look for logic in the illogical." Blair responded, and decided to take her own advice and forget about Georgina.

She took a drink of her champagne and tried to ignore the Georgina-related uneasiness.


	6. Chapter 4: B

Yes, this chapter is significantly longer than the other. I just had a lot of fun writing it, and wasn't quite ready to let it go. I hope you enjoy!

Thank you for all your continued support. Without it, I would probably crawl into a ball and weep. Ok, that might be a slight exaggeration, but still, your words mean so much to me.

All errors are the result of Stephanie Savage.

* * *

****B**One Month Later**B****

"Serena, you really don't have to be here. Don't you have some runway show to do or something?" Blair looked at the tall blonde, sprawled out on the small dorm bed, thumbing through some of Blair's spiral bound notebooks.

"Be quiet Blair. You found your boyfriend of over three years in bed with one of your mortal enemies, and you think I am just going leave you alone? I thought you knew me better than that." Serena pouted slightly and turned back to the notebook in front of her. "Besides, I don't have to be in LA until next week, so I am all yours."

"It was a month ago S. Ancient history. I am over it. I am over him! Completely and utterly over him." Blair replied haughtily.

"Hmm, is that why you have bookmarked all Gossip Girl posts referring to him?" Serena asked, motioning towards the open laptop on the bed next to her.

"Those are research...for a class." Blair stumbled for a reason.

"Mmhmm..a stalking class maybe." Serena replied quietly.

"Why does everyone keep accusing me of stalking?"

Serena laughed, "who else has accused you of stalking?"

"Oh, um," Blair suddenly felt uncomfortable, "you know, just a random guy in one of my classes."

"Oh that reminds me!" Serena hopped up from the bed, "Dan came by when you were in class and invited us to a party. You need to get out of that chair because we are going."

Blair groaned, "I am so not going. I'm really not in the partying mood."

"Yes, you are. It's exactly what you need. Now. Get. UP." Serena started tugging on Blair's arm, trying to get her to her feet.

"Ow! Fine! I'll go! Just let go of me before you dislocate my shoulder!" Blair stood up as Serena stepped backwards.

"Yay! Ok, there is one condition." Blair grumbled, but Serena just smiled her sunniest smile and finished, "We have to go shopping first. You're going to your first post relationship event, you need something memorable." Blair smiled, and the two girls left the dorm room.

Blair immediately regretted agreeing to come. The place was hot, loud, and full of people she was really not interested in getting to know. Serena grabbed two colorful drinks off a passing tray and handed one to Blair.

"Blair, relax and just have fun." Serena yelled over the top of music before she was whisked onto the dance floor by an attractive blonde guy that Blair vaguely recognized as a regular in her coffee spot.

"So, do you plan on just standing by the door the entire night?" Dan's deep voice filled her ear.

"I want to be near the exit in case this turns out to be a hipster conversion party. Patchouli does not touch this body."

Dan let out a short chuckle, she could smell alcohol on his breath, "I promise this isn't a cult meeting."

"As if I would take your word for it!"

He laughed again, the warmth in the sound made her smile, "Well, when you have decided whether your skincare is in danger or not, do want to dance?"

She contemplated for a second, before downing her drink in one gulp. _If you can't beat them, join them. _"Just keep up and try not to embarrass me."

They spun and shook and jumped along with the beat, while a variety of a bright shots passed over their lips. For the first time in a few weeks, Blair forgot about the existence of Chuck Bass and just enjoyed the moment.

"I told you not to embarrass me!" She shouted at Dan.

"Embarassing? I'll have you know I was top of my junior hip hop dance class when I was twelve! Check out my moves!" He began twitching around, kicking out and tossing his arms in the air.

Blair laughed at him, "I hope Rufus got a refund, because you were lied to!" Blair twirled around him.

"Look who's talking Miss Spinny McSpinnerson. At least I've got some variety."

"Spinny McSpinnerson? You know for someone who wants to make a living from writing fiction, your ability to make up names is really pitiful. As for your um, variety, sometimes, less is more." She laughed out.

The music changed and the tempo drastically slowed, and most of the groups paired up.

"I think I need to set down for a bit. All of your spinning has made me dizzy." Dan was breathing hard, but she could still hear that his voice was tinged with a bit of awkwardness.

"Yeah, I need some water. I don't want another hangover."

They sat at a table and watched Serena dancing with the same blonde from earlier along with a pair of tanned, well-muscled twins.

"Who would have ever guessed that Serena would be the one with her life figured out, while I failed?"

"You haven't failed Blair, you just haven't found the right match yet." Dan said encouragingly.

"How many more rejections until we can just call it as it is? Failure." She took a drink out of her water bottle.

Dan shrugged. "I never took Blair Waldorf to be a quitter."

She gave him a dark look. "I like to think of it is a tactical withdrawal."

"Why not start your own?"

"What?"

"If you can't find anyone else willing to publish your articles and opinions, publish them yourself."

"Are you insane? I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know, because I am twenty-two, and haven't even finished college yet?"

"Kristin Prim was fourteen and in high school.*"

Blair shot him another look, "Fine, but I don't know where to even start. What would I fill it with? I mean, I don't think I have enough opinions to fill a magazine on a regular basis."

"I really doubt that." Dan said under his breath. Blair kicked his ankle as hard as she could. "OUCH! I just mean that if you run out of things to criticize err, critique, then you have a wealth of other connections you can rely on. You are a journalism major with several aspiring journalists in your social circle. You are the daughter of a noted fashion designer, who has spent her life meeting and networking with other famous designers. Your best friend is a newly successful model, you know one of NYU's current top documentarians, you went to high school with an up and coming fashion designer," he held up his finger when she began to object to his last two mentions, "and you are newly friends with someone who has been published in the New Yorker." He smiled a large lopsided grin.

"Despite your presumptuous attitude towards the nature of our," Blair paused, "relationship, you actually make some good points."

Dan leaned back in his seat and grinned.

They continued talking, flitting effortlessly from subject to subject.

Serena made her way over to where they were sitting, deep in discussion.

"Blair! Dan!" She turned to look at Dan, "Thank you for the invite!"

"Hey Serena. Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

They chatted for a few moments about a recent incident regarding their parents. Blair always found herself amused by the twisted webs weaved in her closest social circles.

"Hey Blair, are you ready to go? I think Chad," Serena pointed to the blonde on the dance floor who kept looking over at their table, "is getting the wrong impression, and I think I twisted my ankle during that last song."

"Yeah, sure." Blair said, a little annoyed, she had actually began to enjoy the environment. She stood and finished her glass of water.

Dan walked the two of them out and helped them hail a car to take them back to the dorms. As Blair was getting in the car, he asked, "Hey, in a couple of weeks, would you want to go check out the Fellini retrospective?"

Blair was shocked. She wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"You did say we were friends."

"No, you said that, but I suppose I am willing to put you on trial."

"I'll take that a yes. Goodnight Blair."

When she got into the car, Serena was looking at her.

"You're going to the movies with Dan?"

Blair started to feel uneasy. "We have similar tastes in film, and he wasn't completely horrible last time." She tried to keep her voice casual.

Serena cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Last time?"

When Blair just shrugged but didn't elaborate, Serena leaned back and didn't push it. Blair was thankful.

*****Two Weeks Later*****

She had told him to meet her at 4, but had gotten there ten minutes early, so she could yell at him for being late. When she arrived, she saw he was already waiting.

"I figured you would get here early, and I didn't want to give you the pleasure of being annoyed with me." He smiled, held up the tickets, and started inside.

As they were walking out, he asked her if she was going home or back to the dorms.

"Dorms. I have study for finals, and I do that better in a smaller location with limited distractions."

"Yeah, I've got to get some studying to do myself."

"Well, if you want, you can join me. Dorota will be providing sustenance." She didn't know why she had invited him, but when he accepted, she was glad she had.

They walked down the street, enjoying the cool New York breeze.

"So, have you thought about my idea anymore?" He bumped her arm with his elbow.

"The magazine? I just don't think I can." Blair looked down at her feet.

"Trust me, if there is anyone who is stubborn, loud, and determined enough to do it, it's you." Dan replied easily.

She elbowed him for his word usage.

"Ouch! Just think about it some more. " He rubbed his side, "I'm going to have a bruise."

"Wimp." She responded with a smile.

"Maniac." He shot back.

They walked a bit further, before she hailed a cab and he waved her off. When she got home, she started making lists of people she needed to talk to. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

*****Two Weeks Later*****

Blair and Serena spent the day at the penthouse, looking through Serena's newest headshots and discussed about the latest gossip involving Penelope and St. Jude's young new Headmaster at a recent Constance St. Jude's alumni event.

That evening, they sprawled across Blair's large bed, with macarons, cookies, and petits fours. Something they had been doing since they were six.

"So, what's going on with you and Dan? I mean, I don't care. He and I are old news. I just want you guys to be happy." Serena asked unexpectedly.

Blair choked on a bite of cookie. "What are you talking about?"

"He talked you into starting your own arts and culture magazine. You've mentioned how often you two study together. You see movies together. Yesterday, you spent three hours at the Met together. If I were an outsider, I would think there was something happening."

"Well you would be wrong. We're just friends. You were out of town, I was bored, and Dan's not a completely horrible person to spend time with, even if his affinity for Bruce Campbell is upsetting."

Blair felt like she was trying too hard to defend the past few weeks' activities.

"Whatever you say. Just one last question, does he have anything to do with the fact that you haven't mentioned Chuck in almost a month?" Serena's eye sparkled as she grinned, looking as though she knew something Blair didn't.

Blair gaped at her friend in surprise. She hadn't talked about or even thought of Chuck much in the last few weeks. She has been so consumed by school and the magazine and yes, because of Dan. They had been filling their free time with culture and discussion. She just hadn't had time to care about Chuck anymore. Apparently, this was how getting over it felt.

She then pondered about how many of her random moments had been filled with thoughts of Dan, random thoughts of them laughing and dancing, thoughts of them discussing the finer points of french cinema, thoughts of him throwing popcorn at her when she insulted his shoes. When she wanted to go out, why was he the first person she thought of inviting? When she went to the coffee shop, why was she always just a little disappointed when he wasn't there? Why did his laugh make her want to smile, not vomit?

Blair stared at Serena, who had busied herself with a bottle of nail polish, and considered the first question. What _was _going on with her and Dan, and more importantly, why was the answer to that question so important?

* * *

_*Kristin Prim founded her eponymous fashion blog, "Kristin Prim" in 2009 at the age of 16. Prim Magazine was founded by Prim in April 2008 at the age of 14, with the financial backing of her parents. More information can be found at wiki/Kristin_Prim_


	7. Christmas: A

Yes, this chapter is significantly shorter, as will the counterpart to this one be. These two chapters are sort of a break before heading into the next major arcs of story.

I love reading all the reviews, and I am so thankful you continue taking the time to read and review. You guys are absolutely fantastic!

I want also thank my Kindred Spirits. Without you, there would be no story.

See a mistake? Contact Sara Goodman for details on how to lodge a formal complaint.

* * *

****A**Christmas**A****

Chuck surprised Blair with a small box the Saturday before Christmas. She opened it to find the copy of a reservation for the Hotel Plaza Athenee in Paris. The hotel was everything one could expect from Chuck- beautiful, luxurious, and expensive.

"Chuck, we can't go to Paris for Christmas. I already told Serena we would be attending their holiday brunch."

"I talked to Lily."

"What about my mother and Cyrus? They just flew in!"

"They are going to California to visit Aaron and his wife. Everything is taken care of. Just be packed and ready to go on Monday. Arthur will pick you up and bring you to the Bass jet."

Blair smiled brightly. Christmas in Paris. She mentally start planning all the things they would do.

The plane ride had been uneventful. Chuck had monitored stocks, and she had read. She didn't let the silence get her down. They were going to have the next two days to enjoy each other. No reason to fret now.

As soon as they landed, Chuck took out his phone and began typing away. Several times on the way to the hotel, Blair attempted to get his attention through seduction. Either he didn't notice or he was intentionally ignoring her. She sulked back into her seat, and began glass after glass of champagne.  
With each drink of the bubbly liquid, she grew increasingly annoyed. They were in Paris together for Christmas, and she was practically stripping for him, yet he remained more interested in whomever he was talking too. Earlier fears started to creep up again. She had successfully managed to ignore those pangs of doubt until this point, but encouraged by the alcohol, the uncertainty began to grow again.

When they got to the room, Chuck kissed her on the cheek and told her he needed to freshen himself up. He got in the shower, and she lay back in the bed, contemplating a small nap. Something caught her eye. Chuck had left his phone in his jacket pocket, hanging on the coat rack. She got up, made her way over to the garment, and snatched the phone out before she had time to talk herself out of it. She was unsure of what she was looking for, but knew that she'd know it if she saw it. She scrolled through his contacts, incoming messages, outgoing messages, missed calls. There was nothing. It was almost all Bass Industries related. The only ones that weren't were ones to her, Lily, or Nate.

She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh of relief and embarrassment. She had been so ridiculous. Scarred by the ghosts of boyfriends past she supposed. She went back to the bed and laid down for a short nap, and didn't wake until room service arrived the next morning.

They spent Christmas Eve and most of Christmas lounging in their suite. Wine, food, and sex filled their time. There was little room for discussion. They went out to for an extravagant Christmas dinner, and Blair soaked up the atmosphere. She loved New York and couldn't imagine living anywhere else, but Paris, it was something else. She had treasured the moments she had spent here throughout her life. Coming with her parents when she was very young, then later alone when she was visiting her father, and now, with Chuck on Christmas, the very definition of romance. The sights, the sounds, everything so elegant, so classy. New York was and always would be her home, but Paris was her fantasy.

When they arrived back at their suite, Blair suggested they watch _It's a Wonderful Life_, one of her favorite holiday movies. Chuck told her he needed to get to bed, he had an early teleconference with a business partner in China.

"But it's Christmas!" She begged.

"Not tomorrow." He said dismissively. He got into bed and pulled the blanket over him. "Feel free to stay up and watch whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me." He turned his bedside lamp off, signaling that either she come to bed now or go out into the living space, but not to continue disturbing him.

She sat there for a moment until she heard her phone in the other room. She went to got look at it. Serena had sent her a text:

**Merry Christmas B! I miss you. Hope your holiday is a little more posh than mine!**

Blair looked at the attached photo. Serena, Dan, Lily, Rufus, and Eric stood in front of a gaudily dressed Christmas tree in the Humphrey loft, wearing tacky reindeer antlers (clearly Rufus' doing), and wearing bright, half-drunk smiles. It looked absolutely ridiculous and tasteless. There was no place she would have rather been.

Blair stared out the sitting room's window. The view of the city was magnificent. Clearly Chuck had paid top dollar for the suite. She turned away from it and set in one of the finely upholstered chairs, feet tucked under her, and quietly watched _It's a Wonderful Life._


	8. Christmas: B

Ok, I lied when I said this chapter would be short too. I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you for your continued support.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

****B**Christmas**B****

"So, you're coming to the penthouse for Christmas right? Mom is finalizing the count for the caterer, much to Rufus' complaints of wanting a home cooked dinner. " Serena asked.

Blair glanced up from her pile of various magazine layouts. "A Humphrey complaining about good food? How shocking. Yeah, I'll be there, but my mom and Cyrus are going to be in California." She resumed looking through files momentarily, before setting them back down. "Have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?"

"Mostly. I still need to find something for Nate, but since I'm sure he'll forget to buy anything for us until New Year's, I've still got some time."

Blair took a deep breath before pushing on, "So, you got something for Humphrey?"

Serena dropped her phone and looked at Blair, who, feeling embarrassed, looked down at her pages. "He's sort of family, so yeah, I got him something."

"What?"

"Why do you care?"

Blair tossed her work in the floor and groaned, "Because I don't know what to get him. I feel like since we're trying this whole friends thing out, it would be rude not to get him something. But what do you get someone who wants nothing...or at least nothing sold any place I am willing to go into."

Serena laughed and shook her head, "You spend more time with him than you do anyone else, except maybe Dorota."

Blair huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Their last conversation regarding the nature of her and Dan's closeness, had pushed her into a state of defensive confusion. Her life was a sea of difficultly right now, and their friendship was her island.

"It just means that you have to know something he would enjoy or something that would make him happy."

Blair considered, and the memory of a conversation she and Dan had a week earlier crept up. _Something that would make him happy. _She knew exactly what to do. She sent an email to her mother, asking a favor. She ignored Serena's grin.

Blair arrived at the Van der Woodsen penthouse Christmas Day and saw chaos being unleashed before her eyes. Lily was walking around, champagne flute in one hand, phone in the other. She was shouting into the mouthpiece, using words that weren't becoming of an Upper East Side lady- words that, before this moment, Blair wasn't aware Lily had known. Rufus was following behind her, trying to get her off the phone, Serena was yelling at both of them to calm down, and Eric had his phone out, playing what sounded like Angry Birds.

She saw Dan coming down the stairs and walked over to him.

"What is going on?"

"Well, apparently, the caterer wrote down the wrong date, the fireplace isn't working, and the tree guy delivered the wrong kind of tree." Dan pointed to a palm tree with covered in expensive crystal ornaments.

Blair burst out laughing. Dan looked at her for second before joining in. The new sound caught the attention of Eric and Serena who followed suit, loudly snickering. Rufus wasn't far behind. Lily stopped mid-sentence and stared at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you all? Christmas is ruined and you're laughing?"

Blair took deep breaths, trying to calm herself long enough to speak, "You decorated the palm tree!"

"Of course I did! We needed a tree. It's Christmas!"

Tears of amusement started to run down her face, "But you decorated a PALM TREE!"

She couldn't hold back the giggles any longer. Her body shook with laughter and she leaned on Dan for support. He was unprepared for her weight and lost his balance. They toppled over, and together they fell onto the stairs. The room broke out in a new round of cackling. Lily's mouth began to twitch and soon, she was joining in.

When things had calmed, Rufus suggested they go to the loft. He had helped Dan decorate it after Thanksgiving, and they could have a home cooked meal there. Remembering Serena's comment about Rufus's reservations concerning Lily's plans, Blair started to suspect that maybe Lily's run of bad holiday luck wasn't completely coincidental, and that Jenny and Dan's talented scheming sides had come to them naturally. She realized if they were moving the party to the loft, she'd need to make a call.

Two hours later, they were all gathered in Brooklyn, opening gifts.

"Here." Dan handed a small package to her.

She opened it to reveal a desk placard reading: **Blair Waldorf Editor-in-Chief**. She ran her thumb over the engraving.

Her silence must have worried Dan because he said, "I figured if you don't like it, you can always use it to smack my hand the next time I try to take your popcorn."

She looked at him and simply said, "It's perfect." He grinned brightly, and she added, "Don't get too cocky. One success does not make a pattern."

She handed him his gift, "You have no idea how much effort went into finding one of these."

His box held a small, doll size outfit.

"It's a custom Waldorf Designs Cabbage Patch outfit. My mother released a limited number of these when I was small and had grown tired of my doll's dress. I figure if you are going to insist on keeping Cedric on display, then at least he can dress nice."

"Blair...I..just...thank you." He stared at her with a look that scared, confused, and warmed her. She became acutely aware that the room had become quiet, and the others had been watching the interaction.

A knock rang out in the quiet. Blair was grateful for the distraction.

"It's Christmas, who could be knock-" Rufus started before the door opened and a tall blonde walked in.

"Jenny!" Dan and Rufus shouted and ran towards her. They wrapped her in a big hug.

"Why are you here? I mean, I am thrilled that you are, but I thought you had to work. Life of an intern and all that."

"My boss called me into the office and told me that he heard that my family was all back in the states, and that I hadn't seen them in months. He handed me a plane ticket and told me to go home and pack, to consider it the company's Christmas gift to me for my hard work." She talked quickly.

Everyone took turns hugging her and asking how life was going. Everyone but Blair of course, the relationship between her and Jenny had been a complicated one. She just smiled at the younger girl, a former apprentice and a former arch rival, and said, "Good to see you home Little J. New York had gotten a little boring without you."

Jenny stood on her side of the room for a moment before walking over to Blair and pulling her into a short, but heartfelt hug. "Merry Christmas Blair."

An alarm went off in the kitchen, alerting Rufus it was time to flip or stir or toss something. A little bit later the large group gathered around the table for dinner. Jenny filled them in on the latest trends in the London fashion scene and how she was working towards getting a permanent position with the design company she was currently interning for. Wine and laughter flowed freely.

Later, Rufus declared it time for pictures. He got a box of out of his old bedroom containing cheap headbands adorned with reindeer antlers. Dan looked at her, and she knew he thought she was going to refuse. Never one to live up to expectations, she put them on, declared she was ready for her close-up, and raised an eyebrow at him.

Soon, Lily and Rufus said they were tired, and the party began breaking up. Final hugs and holiday wishes were shared. Eric and Jenny, deep in conversation followed their parents out the front door. Serena said she was going back to the penthouse too, and following a small wave and a smile that Blair didn't quite trust, she hurried out the door to catch up with the others.

Blair began to gather her things when Dan asked, "Where are going tonight?"

She replied, "I guess I will just go home."

"Isn't everyone gone?"

"Yeah, but the bed in my dorm isn't nearly as comfortable."

"Do you want to stay here a little bit longer? Maybe watch a movie or two?"

Blair remained quiet, unsure of how to answer.

"No one should be alone on Christmas." Dan said easily.

Blair accepted the invitation, and helped him get the movie and popcorn ready.

"I know you're the one responsible for Jenny being here tonight."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, and thank you."

Blair shrugged, "You mentioned wanting to see her. My mother is associates with the CEO of the company she is working for. It was an easy favor to call in."

"You didn't have to get me the Cabbage Patch outfit too."

"That was a gift for Cedric."

Dan laughed.

They set next to each other, crowded closely, too see the monitor. They talked, ate popcorn, and watched _It's a Wonderful Life._


	9. Chapter 5: A

Alrighty, here we go! Another chapter, yay! I hope you guys like it. I had a hard time pulling this together, but in the end, I don't think it's too bad. I hope you enjoy it!

Mistakes, as usual, are mine. Anthologist would love to about any fun and/or delicious mistakes you find.

* * *

**A**One Month Later**A**

Blair checked her reflection before grabbing her purse and leaving the dorm. Her mother and Cyrus had flown in, and wanted her to make sure she made it to a family dinner that evening. Blair was excited. She had missed not spending the holidays with them, and since the semester had restarted, she had been so busy with studies and resumes, that she had barely spoken a word to anyone other than unhelpful professors, rude baristas, and of course Dorota, who had ensured Blair stayed well-fed. Chuck had been increasingly busy, and had only had time to send her the occasional suggestive texts. She had been busy, but that hadn't completely hidden her loneliness.

As soon as she stepped into the foyer, she saw her mother, Cyrus, and Chuck in the living room, enjoying a pre-meal drink. They all stood up to greet her. Cyrus walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Cyrus!" She squeezed him back. She needed this.

They broke apart momentarily before she pulled him back, "Not enough!"

She held him tight until Eleanor cleared her throat. "Don't I get a welcome?"

Blair smiled, "Hello mother. How was the flight?" She pecked the older woman on the cheek.

"Long. How have you been Blair? You don't look like you have been sleeping well. You have bags under you eyes."

"Oh, how I'd missed this." Blair rolled her eyes.

Dorota announced dinner was ready, signaling it was time the small party made their way into the dining room. She walked to Chuck and grabbed his hand. He squeezed her fingers and said, "I'm hungry." before pulling his hand away as he walked into the other room. She let her hand drop to her side.

Conversation flowed freely around the table. Eleanor and Chuck discussed the current economic climate, Cyrus told them about the most beautiful little hummingbird that had been nested near their balcony in California. Eleanor reminded him that his "perfect bird" had "soiled my Marchesa." Blair laughed, and enjoyed the lively discussion. Cyrus asked her how she had been, how her romantic trip to Paris had been. Blair smiled and said the trip had been lovely.

"Paris at Christmas, what more could a girl ask for?" Chuck lifted his chin, face full of pride.

"And you? How have you been?"

"I've been fine, a little tired from school and career planning, but overall, I can't complain!" Blair said and returned to her soup, not really wanting to further this discussion.

Eleanor shifted in her seat, "Blair, dear, what if I told you your job hunt was over?"

Blair just looked at her mother apprehensively. "What do you mean 'over'?"

"I mean that you can stop spending so much time worrying. You will be working for me, running the New York office while I'm away, and when I am here, you will act as my personal assistant. This was the surprise I was telling you about!"

"But what happened to Mani or Manu or Minnie or whatever her name was?" Blair felt like still didn't understand what was happening.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Mara was poached by another company."

"But I-" Blair started to speak.

"Don't be silly Blair, of course you can do this. We will start training you as soon as your semester is over, but I brought you these," Eleanor handed her several folders. "You can start reading them immediately. I also thought that you could-"

"Mother stop!" Blair shouted. Everyone looked at her. "It's not that I don't think I can do this. It's that I don't want to do this."

"What? How dare you think you are too good for this company?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I really appreciate that you are trying to help me, but-" Blair tried explaining before Eleanor cut her off.

"Far better people than you would love to be in this position, do you know that? You should be grateful that I would even begin to trust someone like you with this much responsibility! I didn't raise you to be ungrateful!" Eleanor's voice gradually raised until she was shouting the last few words.

Blair jumped to her feet. "You didn't raise me to be ungrateful? Try you didn't raise me at all! And ungrateful? Mother, do you even know what the phrase 'thank you' means?"

"Blair, come on. If you calm down, I'm sure you'll see what your mother is offering is more than generous." Chuck said easily and condescendingly.

Blair, who was still standing, turned to look at him. "You had something to do with this..this..ambush."

"Leave Charles out of this. He just wanted to help. He mentioned that your ego had been bruised by your recent failures."

"My ego has been bruised? How dare you talk to my mother about me? Who gave you the right to-" Blair's fury had been redirected to Chuck.

"Everyone please just calm down!" Cyrus yelled over everyone, quieting the room. In a softer voice he said, "I'm sure we can figure this out. Let's sit down, enjoy our dinner, and resolve this." He looked between the other three.

"I'm sorry Cyrus. I don't think I'm hungry anymore." She dropped her napkin in her plate and turned to leave.

Chuck grabbed her by the wrist, "Blair, you need to think about this."  
She pulled her arm away, "Leave me alone. You should have thought about having a little more respect for my aspirations before teaming with my mother against me. Don't call me." She left the penthouse.

When she made it back to her dorm room, she buried her face in her pillow and cried. Her mother, Chuck, no one believed in her, and maybe they were right. She fell asleep, tears still falling down her face. A knock at her door awoke her. She went to answer it and was surprised to find her mother on the other side. Public housing and Eleanor Waldorf were not things that often crossed paths.

"Mother. What are you doing here?" Blair asked simply.

"Can I please come in?" Blair moved out of the doorway and allowed the other woman to enter.

"Blair, I came here to," she paused, seemingly unsure of how to continue. "I came to apologize."

Blair just stared at her mother, apologies were something else that didn't often meet with Eleanor.

"I should have asked you what you wanted before just assuming, and I definitely should not have sprung it on you at family dinner. I just wanted to help. I wanted to be important to you. You have never have been one to ask for help, and I suppose that's mostly my fault. I know you are going to go off and flourish, and there was a part of me that was bitter that I had played such a little part in your getting to that point. I'm sorry."

Blair walked over to her mother and hugged her. "I do need you, but instead of needing you to tell which way to take to school, I need you to just be there if I call and tell you I'm lost. I love you. You will always be important to me. You're my mother."

Eleanor smiled, "Now, tell, what are the names of these people who have rejected you? I want to make sure I am not wasting free Fashion Week tickets on idiots. I'm joking." She added after seeing Blair's concerned face.

Soon, Eleanor departed and Blair was left alone in her room again. She looked at her phone- still no new calls. It was her own fault she guessed, she had told him not to call. She lay back on her bed and fell asleep again, dreaming of lost princesses find their way and bold knights who wanted to help along the way.


	10. Chapter 5: B

Hello again! Sorry this update took a little longer. Real life intervened.

Thank you for all the new reviews! I am so happy you are continuing to enjoy. I have planned for there to be about 2 or 3 more chapters for each universe before the final chapter. I hope you to continue enjoying to the end. Thank you all!

* * *

****B**New Year's Eve**B****

The room was brightly decorated, and the crowd was happily drinking and dancing about. Blair sipped on her champagne and watched the ebb and flow of the crowd. If someone had told her a year ago, hell, six months ago, that she would spending New Year's Eve in Brooklyn, watching Nate Archibal and Dan Humphrey playing beer pong against two random girls clad in matching bedazzled Hello Kitty dresses, she would have called the Ostroff Center herself to have you committed. Yet here she was, and even more, she was enjoying herself.

"Oh come on man! You can't just give up like that!" Nate whined.

"I can and I am. You are you on your own. I can't drink anymore. Besides, midnight is only like five minutes away." Dan clapped Nate on the back and started to walk away. Nate turned his attention back to his opponents who giggled and waved flirtatiously at him. Dan turned back to Nate, "Yeah, I think you'll be fine."

Blair smiled as Dan made his way over to her, a champagne glass in each hand. She had initially been reluctant to come to the party. She had been increasingly busy networking, collaborating with other writers, and finalizing layout concepts, in addition to preparing for her final semester of school. She had originally planned on spending the evening in her bedroom, going over an interview she had gotten with, god help her, Vanessa Abrams concerning a recent project she had contributed to concerning the importance of the arts in schools, and reading a few chapters of one of the books focused on in her American Literature class, a recommendation by Humphrey of course. Serena had different ideas. She thought Blair should get out and enjoy herself. When Blair initially refused, Serena insisted- _Blair, if you don't go, I'm going to tell everyone about your secret music collection. I'm really curious how the people you are working with for your magazine centered around high brow arts and culture would feel knowing that "What is Love?" and "Truly Madly Deeply" are in your top 25 played songs on iTunes? _Blair decided she could find the time to make an appearance.

She gratefully took the glass Dan offered her and asked, "Do you think Nate ever tires of being a stereotype?"

Dan laughed and said, "Not everyone can be as focused on their twenty year plan as you. There is something to be said for enjoying the moment and living life."

"So says the guy who asked for a subscription to _The New Yorker_, a moleskin, and a pack of pencils for your ninth birthday."

"Have you been talking to my sister?" Dan asked and eyed her.

Blair smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, yes, I have always known what I've wanted to do, yet I'm the one who can come to parties without Serena blackmailing me."

"How did you know that?"

Dan smiled devilishly and began to softly sing, "I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the- Ouch! Stop pinching me!"

She tightened her fingers momentarily before releasing his arm. "If you think about telling anyone what you know, just remember, I know where you keep your spare key."

Dan rubbed his arm, laughed, and started hummimg. He was saved from a second assault when the crowded room began counting down from twenty.

**19...**

Blair looked around her. She saw Nate and one of the girls, fingers entwined, holding their glasses to the ceiling. Nate whispered something into her ear and she leaned closer to him.

**14...**

Dan poked her in the shoulder. "Come on." She smiled and joined in on the count.

**12...**

She was reminded of the last few months events-the betrayal, the hurt, the confusion. It had been one of the worst years of her life and she was thankful it was almost over. But some good things had come out it. She no longer was sitting around, waiting for things to happen to her. She knew exactly what she wanted in her career, and she was making it a reality. Instead of Bass Industries fundraisers and galas, she was attending Humphrey and Archibald sponsored parties, and enjoying it. She looked at Dan's cheerful face and thought of their new friendship. No, the year hadn't been all bad.

**3...**

The thrill of the crowd was contagious, and she felt her body filling with excitement.

**2...**

She saw Nate wrapping his arms around his new acquaintance.

**1...**

The room raised their glasses to ceiling in celebration. Blair didn't hesitate to follow suit.

**Happy New Year**

Voices cried out, party favors shot glitter and confetti on everyone, and a speaker began to pour out "Auld Lang Syne." Blair set her glass down and began clapping with others.

"Happy New Year, Blair." She turned and saw Dan looking at her, a soft smile on his face. She saw his eyes sparkling with joy and excitement. She never had paid attention to his eyes before. They were dark and intelligent, but right now they were also bright and cheerful.

"Happy New Year Dan." His smile grew and she noticed how full and soft looking his lips were. She looked at him for a moment longer before grabbing his lapels and pulling his lips towards her. There was a moment of hesitation on his part, before he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand tangled in her hair. She opened her mouth a little and let the kiss deepen. Her left hand begin moving up. Her thumb graze his jaw and she could feel it working, moving the mouth that was covering hers, controlling the tongue that was dancing with hers. The hand finally found its resting spot on his neck, where she let her fingers play with the small curls nestled there. Her right hand tightened its grip on his jacket and tried to pull him closer. The sounds of the room quieted until all she could hear was her own pulse beating so loudly that she was convinced Dan could hear it too.

A nearby dancing couple bumped into the kissing pair, drunkenly giggled, and danced away. The incident had been quick, but it had been enough to break Blair out of the moment. She stepped away, grabbed her purse of the table, and turned to leave.

"I have to... I need to go. I've got a lot of work to get through."

"Blair, wait." He put a hand on her arm, and she felt goosebumps form.

She quickly pulled away. "Sorry, Humphrey. I have to go. It was a great party, thank you for the invite. Tell Nate I'll call him later." She rushed out of the room and the party before he could say anything else.

She lay her in be that night and tried to rationalize her outrageous actions- _a momentary lapse in judgment brought on by the merry atmosphere, the holiday excitement, her adrenaline, the champagne! Yes, it was definitely because of the champagne. Never mind the fact the she hadn't even finished her second glass. It had absolutely nothing to do with his eyes or his lips or how his shirt pulled across his chest or how when he laughed, her stomach knotted. _No, there was most definitely nothing more to this than heightened emotions, hormones, and a ridiculous rash action, which is why when she fell asleep, she was most definitely not dreaming of brown eyes, messy curls, heartwarming grins, and experienced kisses.


	11. Chapter 5: B Part 2

So, we meet again! This chapter was originally meant to be part of the New Year's Eve party chapter, but I felt it was just too long. Even after breaking it up, this chapter is a lot longer than originally intended. I hope that it's not too overwhelming.

Note Note: This chapter is rated M. M as in Mature Audience, as in, if you are under 18 or sexual imagery upsets you, you probably shouldn't read this.

Note Note Note: This is my first time delving into this type of material. I about died of embarrassment while writing it, so if it is horrible, I completely understand.

Note Note Note Note: All mistakes are mine. I might eventually fix them. I might not. The not knowing is part of the adventure!

Finally, thank you for all the awesome reviews, and even if you didn't leave one, just know that I appreciate each and every single person who takes the time to read my crazy. It's incredible, and it pleases me so.

* * *

****B**Three Weeks Later**B****

Classes had been back in session for one week, and Blair's workload was already full. She sat in the middle of her bed, surrounded by pages outlining assignment dates and requirements and opened books full of margin notes and highlighted passages. She heard a knock on her door, assuming it was Serena and too focused to get up, she told the visitor to come in.

"Hey Blair, I was wondering if-"

Dan's voice caused her to jerk her head up and drop her pencil. "Humphrey! What are you doing here?"

He flinched slightly at her tone. "I just thought you might be hungry."

"I'm not." She shot out.

His face darkened. "So I guess the 'you not talking to me like dirt' era has passed. Here. You can eat this later...or not." He tossed a small bag on the bed and turned to leave.

Blair saw the bag contained a bagel from a nearby bakery that she had mentioned enjoying. She felt guilty. She hadn't intended to snap at him. It was just... it was just that she had avoided him since the New Year's Eve party. Unfortunately, the more she had avoided him in person, the more she hadn't been able to avoid him in her thoughts. She saw the hurt tinging his eyes before his back was completely to her. Her stomach tightened.

"It's just Dorota brought me lunch earlier." She said before he could make it completely out of her room. "Actually, there's a lot left, so if you were hungry..." She paused, unsure of how to continue.

He had turned back and was facing her. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth, but he remained quiet.

"I mean, unless you have a reservation at some food truck or," she crunched her nose, "a dining hall."

"There is this soy burger surprise that is really good."

Blair tossed a pillow at him and he laughed. She went over to her refrigerator and pulled out the tray of quartered sandwiches. Dorota always seemed to think she was feeding the entire dorm. Dan flopped down on her bed and began thumbing through her notes. She brought over a plate of food and a bottle of water.

He ate and read over her notes, while she finished the outline she had been working on when he had arrived. When she was finished, she tidied up her room before finally deciding they should address the elephant in room before it grew any bigger. "I need to apologize for my actions on New Year's Eve. It was completely inappropriate."

Dan looked at her for a moment. Her pulse quickened. He opened his mouth to respond, before closing it and picking up one of her syllabuses.

"Looks like you're going to be pretty busy the next couple of months."

Blair stared at him. "That's all you have to say? I am, against my better judgment, trying to apologize, and you can do is comment on the amount of homework I have?"

He sighed and set up, putting her notebooks on the bedside table. "I'm not going to do let you do this Blair."

"Do what? Show you the most basic-"

"Thoroughly kiss me, ignore me for two weeks, and then when you are finally willing to acknowledge things, leave me no room but to accept your "apology" and never speak of it again." His eyes were sharp, bright.

"What is wrong with wanting to just move past it! It was nothing!"

"It wasn't nothing to me!" He shouted.

She froze. There it was. There was no going back from that.

His voice softened, "It wasn't nothing to me, and I won't let you back me into a corner where I can only agree with you that it was a nonentity and unimportant or look like an ass. So, about your school work. "

He was right. It was exactly what she had been doing. She felt her cheeks flush with the knowledge that she had been found out. He knew her devices. He knew her tactics. He knew her games, and refused to play along. He knew her, and it made her heart race.

"I'm going to go." He stood to leave. She grabbed his wrist and pulled hard. "Stop it. I'm going to fa-" He lost his balance and fell back into the bed. "Wha- wha- are you doing?" he fumbled as she attacked him, climbing atop him and kissing his neck, his jawline, anything her lips could come in contact with.

"Enjoying the moment." She responded, recalling their New Year's conversation. "You should try it."

She covered her mouth with his, biting his bottom lip before dragging her tongue along it. His breathing increased. She could feel his chest rising and falling quickly below her. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt a couple of times before he caught her drift. She leaned back and helped him tug it over his head. His hands found their way to the zipper on her back but didn't pull at it

"This will be a lot easier if I'm not fully clothed." She said, annoyed at the at his hesitation.

"Depends on your definition of 'easier'." He mumbled, but began pulling the zipper down, fingers grazing bare skin along the way. She inhaled sharply. It fell and pooled in his lap and his hand rested at his waist, fingers curling and softly stroking her bare skin.

He leaned up to leave light kisses on her collarbone, but she pushed him back against the bed. She unfastened her lace bra and quickly shrugged it off. He ran his hands up her body until they settled on her chest. He ran his cold fingers over her nipples and she shivered. She felt him hardened under her. She leaned down to kiss him fiercely, leaving him no room to resist. She ground down, searching for the friction she so desperately needed. She felt his hands scrambling through the layers of silk of her partially discarded dress. Finally, his hands found her thighs, his thumbs playing with the edges of her panties. Blair leaned back and began unfastening his pants and ran her fingers under the waistband causing his hips to buck.

Dan's hands moved to her ass and he flipped them. Blair giggled before he leaned down and began kissing her. His lips and tongue moved from her mouth to the crook at the base of her neck as his fingers made their way below her waist. His knuckles grazed the thin material before he hooked his thumbs under the sides and pulled the garment off with one swift motion. He ran his hand over her, teasing her. _Jerk. _She pushed up against his hand. He curled his fingers. One... then two. His thumb stroked her, and she felt her temperature rising. He lifted his head and looked at her. His face was full of lust and desire but it was also soft and caring. His thumb applied more pressure. She let out a gasp and tilted her head back. He nipped at her throat before gently kissing it. Blair felt her body tremor. All rational thought momentarily left her.

She took a moment to gain her bearings before lifting her legs and pushed Dan's pants down with her feet. He gazed at her for moment. It made her heart beat faster. She lifted her hips, indicating that she was ready. He looked at for a moment longer before closing his eyes and pushing forward. He groaned and her fingernails dug into his back. He moved slowly at first, much to Blair's chagrin. She kept urging him to speed up, but he ignored her. With Chuck, it had always been fire- fast, hot, burning, dangerous, with little time for Blair to catch her breath. It was intense, but fire had a tendency use and destroy with little consideration and often burned out quickly. This was different. This was slow, steady, rhythmic, calm. No, this was different. If Chuck had been fire, Dan was water- quiet, powerful, calm, deep. For the first time in who knew how long _had it ever been like this_, she was able to just enjoy the moment, the pleasure. She was able to just let go. And that's just what she did. His pace quickened and became uneven. He buried face in his neck and cried out her name. His fingers returned to her and a few more moments, she gasped out his.

After, they lay there, covered in a light layer of sweat and panting. She looked over and saw him staring at her. His face was so calm and relaxed. She curled into him and they fell into a gentle sleep. She woke when she felt the bed shifting. Dan was standing, pulling his boxers up. Her heart dropped. She knew they hadn't made any commitments, but still she had hoped-

He crawled back into bed.

"It's cold in here, and you keep stealing the blanket."

"Stop whining. Besides, it's my blanket." She poked his chest and yanked the remaining blanket away from him. "What are those boxers?" She asked when she saw the bright colored fabric.

"It was laundry day and I wasn't exactly planning on being seduced by you." He replied, trying to pry some blanket away from her hands.

"That's no excuse. You should always dress to impress. You're going to have to make this up to me." She ran her hand over the materials, lingering, rubbing.

"Well, then," He rolled over on her. "I don't want to waste any time."

She giggled and raised her head to kiss him. He ran one hand through her long hair, while the other held her breast, caressing, flicking, lightly pinching at the pink nipple.

The door opened and Serena bounced in. "Blair, sorry I'm late but- OH MY GOD!"

Blair screamed and pushed Dan off her. "Knocking Serena! Try it sometime!" She wrapped the blanket around herself.

Dan tried to stand up, but tripped in the pile of clothes in the floor and fell. As soon as he was on his feet, holding his t-shirt over his embarrassing, and currently bulging boxers, Blair turned her icy glare on him. "You didn't lock the door? Why didn't you lock the door?"

"Well, if you tell me the next time you are planning on using your girly wiles on me, I will!"

"Next time? Ha!" She threw a pillow at him.

Serena snickered. The bickering pair stopped and looked at her, their faces crimson with embarrassment.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go." He pulled on his pants, grabbed his shirt, and dashed out of the room.

"Good thinking, genius." Blair snarled.

Once Dan was gone, Blair just stared at Serena, unsure of how to continue. Serena just cocked an eyebrow.

Blair lifted her chin proudly and stated "Dan and I had sex. There. Now, if you don't mind, sit over there while I get dressed."

Serena smirked and asked, "So, was it good?"

Blair just scowled. It wasn't any of Serena's business, but yes, it had been really good.

****Two Weeks Later****

After, what they had referred to as the "Serena Incident," they had been more careful. They had met in the loft when there was absolutely no chance Rufus would drop in or the dorms with doors locked, but most often they had gone to her penthouse. It was almost always empty, Blair's bed was bigger and infinitely more comfortable, and following last week's events, Dan was very fond of the bathtub.

The day had actually started with the best of intentions. He had came over to help her to help her sort through some new article submissions, and look over a paper, but in less than 20 minutes, she was on her back and his face was between her legs. She felt the tremors starting at her core and pulsing outward. Once she came back down, she tugged at his hair and pulled him up to her for a kiss.

"So?" He asked playfully.

"So...you'll do." She put her hands up his shirt, exploring his tight chest.

"I guess that's good enough."

"Better be." She angled her hips upward, and smiled when she heard him moan.

When finished, they lay under the covers, mussed, naked, and dreamy.

"What are we doing Blair?" Dan asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Enjoying the afterglow?" She knew what he had meant.

"I meant us, this. What is this?"

"What do you want it to be?" Blair asked, not sure if she was ready for his answer.

"I like you Blair. I like your ambition, your drive, your moan, your crazy." She lightly elbowed him. "I don't know what we have here, but I think it's worth exploring." He let out a breath and silence filled the room.

She lay there, contemplating his question. The sex was great, but so was the conversation, the discussion. There was a balance between them, a balance she had never felt before. But was she ready to make whatever this was between them official, to put it into the public, to become fully invested? Right now, it was just between them... and Serena, and that kind of undefined relationship was easy, simple. Was the possibility of them worth the potential increased difficulty, the pressure?

She turned to respond when Dorota rushed into her room.

"I'm sorry Miss Blair. I try to stall her but-"

Blair pulled the blanket up, ensuring she and Dan were covered. "Dorota! Knock! Why doesn't anyone understand this concept?"

"Blair, I just got home and thought I'd surprise- " Eleanor walked into the room and stopped. "Daniel!"

Blair pressed her head against the pillow, hoping she could sink into them. Why? How could this type of thing keep happening...

"Mother, great to see you! I will be down soon."

Eleanor stared a bit longer. Blair was sure she was contemplating the fact that her only daughter was currently laying, undressed, in bed with the cater waiter.

When Eleanor and Dorota had gone, Dan quicky got dressed, and after a quick peck, was gone.

After an extended and incredibly awkward dinner with her mother and Cyrus where the main topics were her magazine and her current personal affairs, Blair called Dan. They avoided talking of the embarrassing end to their afternoon, but instead discussed current trends in cinema. Finally, right before they hung up, Blair asked him if he would come to dinner at her place tomorrow at eight o'clock.

"If you want me to." She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want it."

"But why?"

"Well, my mother is hosting a small dinner party for some of her intimate business friends, and she asked me if there was anyone I wanted to invite."

"And you want to invite me?" She loved the boyish sound of his voice.

"Well, actually I wanted Serena, but she was currently filming a commercial in London. So, I told Mother that if I couldn't have my best friend, I'd like to have to have my boyfriend there."

There was silence for a moment. He finally answered. "I'll be there at 7:45." His voice quiet, soft, sweet.

She smiled "Wear something decent. While I know skinny ties might be all the rage amongst your people, they are less popular with leaders of Fortune 500 companies."

He laughed and told her goodnight. When she had hung up, she fell sleep, heart warm.

It was definitely worth it.


	12. Chapter 6: A

I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I have never been so nervous to upload a chapter before that one. Your warm response made the nerves totally worth it.

Now, onto this chapter. It didn't quite turn out how I had intended, but overall, I am pretty satisfied with it. I hope you are too! I have outlined the rest of the story in detail, and there are probably about four or five chapters left. The drama is ramping up, and the end is in sight!

Mistakes are mine. Oops at me.

* * *

****A**Three Weeks Later**A****

The first thing Blair saw when stepped into the foyer was another vase full of peonies sitting on the table. She let out a small sigh and plucked the white note card out of it. She knew what it would say but looked anyway. Large elegant script, not his, formed two words: _Forgive me._

It was the same note that had been with all the others. Everyday for the past three weeks, Chuck had sent her a bouquet of pink peonies with the same simple note. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she noted the cards always said "Forgive me" never "I'm sorry." He hadn't called or stopped by, she knew he had been out of the country for at least part of the time, but he ensured that she received her daily delivery. She wasn't really surprised though. He had never been one for apologizing or prolonged conversation; he communicated through grand gestures and gifts.

She sighed and looked at her phone, thinking of calling him. She missed him. Serena was off in London, filming a commercial or something. Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and she was constantly being reminded that she was alone.

Blair made her way upstairs and began doing some reading for class. Her mind danced from the topic to Chuck. Maybe it was time to forgive him. He had been trying, hadn't he? She fell asleep into a restless slumber, mind still confused.

She woke the next morning, heart heavier than ever. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. There was a large box waiting on the table, a gold ribbon wrapped around the white package, and a red rose tied into the large golden bow on top. Blair opened it and found a white piece of paper, monogrammed with "CB": _The Empire rooftop. 8pm. _A beautiful and clearly expensive gown filled the box. Blair's confused and lonely heart swelled. It was so romantic. Who cared if he hadn't ever apologized or even acknowledged his wrong doing? He didn't need to say it, his gifts made it clear that he loved her.

Blair carried the package back up to her room and pull the dress out again. She put it on and stood in front of her mirror. It had been beautiful in the box, but she couldn't help noticing that it wasn't not nearly as nice on her. The fabric was rich and lovely, but a little rigid, rough, not the soft, silky feel she had expected. On first look, the gemstones had been vibrant and beautiful, but upon closer inspection they seemed excessive. She turned around, looked at herself from various angles. It was flashy, daring, showing more skin than she was completely comfortable with, and wasn't really her personal style. While it was impeccably made, the fit was off and no matter how much Blair fiddled with it, it just didn't feel right. She sighed and gazed at her reflection for a moment longer. Though she wasn't satisfied with it, she knew others would like it, would remark that it fit her like a glove, that it seemed made for her, would declare it a perfect match. And who she to argue with popular opinion? No, she would wear it, try to show it off in the best light, and she would do whatever it took to make it fit correctly.

Later that evening, she met Chuck at the Empire's lavish rooftop garden bar. He had planned the perfect Valentine's evening. Flowers, expensive champagne, imported chocolates. He took her hand and pulled her into him.

"I see my fashion taste remains flawless." He breathed into her ear. Blair smiled and tugged at the awkward waist.

"Chuck this is beautiful," she motioned first to her dress, then to exquisitely decorated and noticeably empty roof, "but how did you know I would come."

He snickered, "Of course you would be here. We're meant to be. You know that. I know that. No reason to fight it."

She let her eyes drift over his shoulder and gently pulled at the too tight neck of her dress. _No reason at all. _She sighed and leaned in for a kiss. They discussed his newest business adventure and the recent heatwave. He told her he had missed her, that he had been wanting her. They spent the night drinking and eating, and finished it in his bed, her still wearing the dress- he hadn't wanted her to remove it. He was glad she had forgiven him; he never told her he was sorry.

****Three Weeks Later****

Blair finished reading over a chapter she felt the professor hadn't explained clearly enough and heard her phone go off. She assumed it was a text from Chuck. Things had been going well between them since their reconciliation. They had spent more time together, stayed in more often. He was more attentive when she talked. He was currently in Italy, negotiating the acquisition of a small chain of luxury hotels, but he had called her nightly, and periodically sent her text throughout the day. He was supposed to be back today, and had told her he would let her know when he had landed.

She checked the message and saw it was a Spotted! alert. A picture of Georgina Sparks, clad in her trademark black leather, arms full of shopping bags, exiting a high end boutique filled her screen. The text didn't mention where she was, but the shop was clear. It was one of Waldorf Design's Italian locations. Blair had helped her mother decide on the color of the storefront. She felt all the air leave her lungs. Why was Georgina in Italy at the same time as Chuck? It had to be a coincidence right? It was Milan after all, and Georgina liked jet setting and shopping almost as much as she did. Blair try to shake the thought away. She returned to her book and busied her mind, but her thoughts wandered to a forgotten encounter with Georgina, a wink, and the Gossip Girl blast.

Chuck called her later that evening, announcing his return. He asked her to meet him at his suite, he was not fond of the dorms. She walked in, unsure, uncomfortable, and uneasy. Chuck strode over to greet her.

"Welcome home. I missed you. I'm glad-" She started, Chuck smirked and pulled her closer, and began unbuttoning her blouse. He began kissing her, biting her lip so hard it brought tears to her eyes. He had only one thing on his mind, there was no use trying talk right now, so she didn't.

When they had finished, she began redressing, and he handed her a small box. She lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful diamond and pearl necklace. Every shine, glint, sparkle of the intricately cut and placed jewels screamed wealth, expense, power.

"Chuck...it's beautiful." She ran her thumb over the gift, mesmerized by the glitter and weight of the jewelry.

Chuck took the necklace out of her hands. He placed it around her neck and fastened the delicate clasp on the back. "There is an important Bass-sponsored event next week I need you there."

"I can't I have to a major paper due, and I-" Blair started.

"Blair, I need you. I love you." His voice was hushed, but intense, determined.

How could she argue that? "Ok, I will be there." She paused. "I need to get back to the dorm and finish some work for tomorrow."

"Very well then." He kissed her, applying extra pressure to the spot he bit earlier, and she pulled back. Chuck ran a finger along her throat. "Blair?" His voice low, barely above a whisper. "Make sure you wear this necklace." He played with the expensive and heavy gift.

****One Week Later****

Blair circled around the party, chatting, smiling, schmoozing, playing her part. When necessary, she was the doting partner, excited for her intelligent boyfriend's vision for the company, other times she was the well cultured heiress, ready to fill in silence with talk of art and film, and sometimes, with some of the younger associates, she was the perfectly subservient piece of ass. Over the years, she had learned which mask she need to put on in any situation. When they had first gotten together, it had been fun, a game, to try to figure out which role would garner the best results, but now, it just tired her.

Her dress was low cut allowing Chuck's necklace to be perfectly displayed, and several people had commented on it's beauty and grandeur. They had commented that Chuck's devotion and dedication to her was something to be marveled at. Blair was sure that those impressions had been his intention when he gave her the dazzling collar.

She grabbed a glass of champagne and found a nice shadowed corner to lean in and rest, let the real Blair, whatever that meant anymore, shine through the facades. She heard two women talking nearby. It was rude to eavesdrop, but since when had that ever stopped her? She turned her head slightly, trying to hear them.

"He thinks I don't know he's screwing his secretary, but I'm just waiting until the pre-nup terms have been fulfilled, and I can get access to his bank account and that cute little Porsche he never lets me drive." The first voice said matter-of-factly.

The second voice, higher-pitched and drunk asked, "But how did you know?"

"Every time he goes on a "business trip," the first lady's voiced let out a short laugh before continuing, "he brings me home a gift- jewelry, clothes, art. Well, one time it was a beautiful fur coat. The coloring was just to die for. Well anyway, I try it on, and put my hand the pocket and find a bright orange and pink _Victoria's Secret," _the voice was filled with disgust, "thong in the pocket. If that wasn't enough, later that day, the dumb bastard actually called me Tandi." She paused before explaining, "That's the name of the cheap harlot he calls a personal assistant."

"But how do you know he's still cheating?"

The first lady laughed. "He didn't buy me anything for Christmas, my birthday, or our anniversary, but when he got home from an overnight business meeting in Toronto, that required him packing his most expensive cologne mind you, he gave these earrings to me, " the voice paused. Blair assumed she was showing the new jewelry off. "Said, he thought I deserved something nice." The lady cackled, "I could still smell the trollop's perfume on his shirt!

The second lady laughed and they moved out of Blair's listening range. Blair stayed in the darkened corner, contemplating the conversation she had just heard. She looked over to Chuck who was currently whispering something to a young woman he had earlier introduced as the daughter of a Bass Industries board member. Blair watched his lips near the young blonde's ear, and she reached up, running her fingers along this new and unexpected present.


	13. Chapter 6: B

I hope you enjoy! This was a pretty fun chapter to write and contains one of the first scenes I had written out (in my head of cour se) when I decided to go ahead and start this story. Thanks for all the new reviews!

This chapter is definitely rated "M." I really hope it's not horrible, awkward, or horribly awkward.

Mistakes are the product of an alien abduction.

* * *

Last warning. There be sexy times in these here parts!

* * *

****B**One Week Later**B****

"So, I think we should go to this Valentine's Day party Nate invited us to." Blair said breathily.

"Mmmhmm" He continued his trail of wet kisses down her body, paying extra attention to her left nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it, gently massaging it, before moving to the right.

Blair squirmed underneath him. "It's not that I don't.. Ooh!" she exclaimed when his mouth reached her belly button. "It's not that I don't enjoy this. It's just, this is all we've done for the last week. I'm getting behind on my homework, haven't finalized any of the details of the launch issue, and somehow, every time we make plans, we end up doing this."

Dan lifted his head from it's current task, efficiently kissing her hip bone while his thumbs ran up and down her inner thighs, "I'm not the one who pulled you into a bathroom at MoMA and started removing your clothing."

"I don't remember you complaining either."

"If I had complained or resisted, you would have kicked me with those overpriced spiked weapons you call shoes."

"True." Blair agreed before returning to her earlier thoughts, "All I was trying to say is, I think we need to get out, socialize."

"Ok." He said simply.

"Ok?" Blair questioned, confused.

"Ok as in yes, I would love to go to Nate's party with you." Dan returned to work, ensuring every inch of her was covered in kisses. It was too easy. It wasn't supposed to be that easy, was it?

"Oh, well. Good. We'll meet at his place at-" her words turned to a moan as his mouth found her center, moving over and around her folds. She let out a short cry and grabbed his hair when his tongue began focusing on her clit, lapping, flicking. When he pressed his index and middle fingers into her, she gasped and complete forgot what she had been talking about.

Blair glanced down at her red dress, as she walked into the party. When she had first seen this dress in the store, she had paid it little attention. It seemed plain, not worth her time. She had spent the afternoon trying on various others. The first one, she had loved on the hanger. It was beautiful, rich. It looked like something from a movie, but once she tried it on, it was too tight, the chest too big. It would look amazing on Serena, but on her, it was just kind of boring. She tried on a couple more, but they just didn't work. The color wrong, the cut off, or just plain old ugly.

She was on her way out of the store, deciding to just wear something she already owned, and the simple red dress caught her eye again. This time she decided to inspect it further. Up close, the material was beautiful, bright and soft. There was delicate and complex beading around the edges that she had originally ignored. She decided to try it on, and the moment she put it on, she knew it was the one. It fit her perfectly. Flowing and delicate, but the color was strong, bold. It was classic and elegant, but young and fun. She couldn't believe she had initially ignored it. She smiled at her reflection, it seemed like it had been made for her.

Nate's apartment was full of strangers Blair assumed were his classmates and lacrosse teammates. Paper hearts and pink streamers covered every flat surface. She saw Dan standing over with the blonde host, each with a red jello shot in hand. She grabbed a bright pink drink off a caterer's tray and made her way to them.

"Did you hire a class of kindergarteners to decorate, Archibald?" She said as she approached him.

"Well, I would have asked for your input, but you've been busy, all tied up in Brooklyn...literally." Nate's blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"What can I say? Dan just fills up all of my," Blair paused and took a drink, bright red lips wrapped around the straw, before finishing, "time."

Dan, who had yet to speak but whose eyes hadn't left her, choked on his shot.

Nate laughed before his attention was drawn to the other side of the room. Blair turned and saw the girl from New Year's walking in. She turned back and saw Nate's face, full of pleasure and anticipation. It reminded her of when they were dating and Serena would enter the room. The random memory caused a fleeting moment of pain. The wounds from that that time in her life, from that first betrayal, had long since healed, but the scars remained.

"Blair, Dan, I'm glad you guys came, but I need to be a good host. Make sure I greet all my guests. Talk to you later!" Nate gave them a quick smile and wave, before working his away through the crowd towards to the newcomer. Blair stared a moment longer.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dan asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"My thoughts are worth a lot more than that." Blair continued, softer now, "I was just thinking about how different things are. I spent half of my life thinking Nate was going to be my husband, then I spent the next few years thinking Chuck and I were destined. Along the way, I thought you and Serena were meant to be. Yet, here you and I are, together. Fate is a funny thing."

"A great man once said: 'No fate but what you make'" Dan pulled her towards him.

She pulled her face back, "Did you just quote Terminator?"

He stared at her, arms still wrapped around her waist, "Did you just recognize a quote from Terminator?"

"Nate had a thing for Cameron." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They swayed gently in time to the soft music currently playing.

"You look beautiful by the way. That dress is just...Well, it looks great on you." He rubbed a hand across his hand nervously.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You look...tolerable I suppose, but your hair is atrocious. Have you heard of scissors?"

"You know, the more you complain about it, the more I want to grow it out. I'm thinking I would look pretty good with a ponytail. The brooding writer and all that."

Blair poked him the stomach. "If I ever see any hair accessories in your bathroom, we're through."

"I'm pretty sure some of Jenny's old headbands are still in there. I wonder what pink-" Blair slapped his arm and he kissed her, holding her face in his hands.

She was standing out on Nate's balcony, enjoying the cool night's air. Dan was off chatting with someone he recognized from school. She heard footsteps behind her, and could tell from the gait, who it was.

"What are you doing here Chuck?"

"Nate invited me."

Blair turned around, "What are you doing here?" Blair motioned around her.

"I wanted to come see if you were ok. I saw you had been slumming it and wanted to make sure you hadn't caught anything."

Blair rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is that all?" She raised her eyebrows.

He walked closer to her, voice softer, "I made a mistake. Can't you feel it? This pull? We're magnetic, epic." He caressed her face and moved in for a kiss.

She pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Blair, please. Don't fight this." He grabbed her wrist. "You can't hate me forever. You belong to me, not that Brooklyn rat."

"I don't hate you Chuck. To hate you would mean actively caring about you, and the only thing epic is your sense of entitlement." She yanked her wrist out of his grip. "I don't belong to you or Dan. I am not a possession to be passed from person to person."

"But Blair, I love you!"

"This isn't love, it's obsession, and I am over being your enabler. I am done. Got it? Doooone." She spoke the last word slowly. "Stay away from me and stay away from Dan. If you don't, well," Blair smirked, "I'm sure the Bass Industries board or better yet the media, would just love to know some of things I do."

"You stupid bitch, what do you think you've got on me?" His voice was biting, nasty.

"Two words: Jenny Humphrey. I'm sure reporters would be interested in knowing how the reckless playboy who had his daddy's company was just handed to him used to act in high school. Even at seventeen, luring fourteen year old naïve girls away from their friends and trying to force yourself of them is not socially acceptable."

Chuck laughed, "Is that it? That was years ago. No one will care-"

"You might be right, but hmm, I wonder how they would feel about knowing that you use company money to fund your," Blair tapped the side of her nose, "little habit. Goodbye Chuck."

As she walked back into the main room, she heard him yell "When your done sleeping in the trash, you know where I'll be."

She laughed. A dozen phones suddenly went off, including her own. Blair's stomach dropped when she saw a picture of her and Chuck standing outside, his fingers on her face, leaning in for a kiss. She dropped the phone back in her bag and started searching for Dan.

She found Nate and asked him where he'd had gone.

"He left a few minutes ago. He couldn't find you and assumed you had gone home.

"Where did he say he was going?" She asked, desperate to talk to him.

"I'm supposed to tell you to meet him at your penthouse." Nate hesitated before continuing, "Blair, I know Chuck is one of my best friends, but so is Dan, and if you are just stringing him along-" his tone was serious, his eyes pleading.

Blair turned around mid-sentence and hurried out of the apartment and out onto the street. When the taxi arrived she hurried inside. The elevator ride was excruciatingly long. She knew he had seen the blast. She tapped her foot, willing it to hurry. When the doors opened, she rushed across the foyer, up the stairs, and into her room. She paused at the door way. Dan sit the middle of her bed, writing in one of her notebooks. Candles filled the room.

He looked up and smiled, "Hi."

"What is this?" She asked, walking into the room slowly.

"You didn't think I had forgotten to get you gift did you? I value my existence too much for that kind of slip up." He put the notebooks on the floor as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry for the blast. He tried to kiss me. I didn't want him to-"

"I know." He said gently.

"You believe me?" She asked, stunned.

"It's Chuck Bass, of course I believe you." He answered with a shrug.

"Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to get this set up for you."

"But how did you know-" She started.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Were you doing my homework when I came in?" She asked when they had parted.

"Just the outlines. I figured I had been part of the reason you had been distracted from your work, so I should help you get caught up."

"And the candles?"

He grinned, "A few more distractions." Kissing her again, deeper this time. She began unbuttoning his shirt. As she helped him push it off his shoulders, she let her hands linger before trailing down his chest and stomach to his pants. She undid the button in a quick motion and pulled the zipper down, slowly, making sure her fingers grazed him. He stirred and twitched beneath the touch. She arched her back up to him, rubbing against him. He pushed her skirt up, fingers making their way up her thigh.

Dan stopped when he hit bare skin and let out a small squeak, "You're not wearing underwear!"

Blair laughed at the scandalized lust in his voice, "You didn't think I had forgotten your present had you?"

He grunted, and she used to his moment of weakness to push him over. She was straddling him, hips slowly rocking back and forth, she undid her dress, pulled it over her head. His hands immediately went to her hips. She ground down on him, enjoying the way his face was contorting. Tired of his pants being in the way, she sat up slightly and helped him remove the offending garment. Blair moved back and slowly sit down, and inhaled deeply as he filled her. He moved his hands inward and began using thumb to apply gentle pressure to her spot. She bit her bottom lip and began to move back and forth. Dan's hips bucked up towards her. Finding a steady rhythm, she leaned over and kissed him. When he came, he tightened the grip on her thigh and groaned out her name. The sound of his voice, deep, raspy, uneven, desperate, the knowledge that she had done that to him, pushed her over the edge.

They rested near each other, fingers linked, breathing heavily. She felt the bed shift. Dan was leaning over and pulling a bag up.

When she saw him removing his laptop, she got indignant. "What are you doing? If you think I am going to let you record me-"

"Be quiet for a moment and just trust me." His voice balancing between playful and annoyed. "Now close your eyes."

"Humphrey, I'm warning you-"

"So back to Humphrey is it?"

She stuck out her tongue, but leaned back and closed her eyes.

He nudged her and she opened them. She felt her heart growing. There was small tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses resting in front of her, his laptop was displaying the DVD menu screen of _Roman Holiday._

She was flabbergasted. All she could manage to say was, "What, no popcorn?"

Dan ulled out a small canister of gourmet popcorn and handed it to her. She took it from him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

She started kissing his jaw. He pulled away. "Hey, rule #2! No fooling around during Audrey," he asserted, face looking somber.

Blair threw some popcorn at him. "Rule #31: No dropped food in bed!" he cried out.

She laughed and leaned back next to him. They snuggled together and watched the opening scenes.


	14. Chapter 7: B

Hi! I know it took me a while longer to get this chapter out. Sorry about that. The story is wrapping up, so I need to make sure everything in this chapter and the next is right before going into the final.

Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! They really are the best motivation for buckling down and finishing this. Hopefully you will still be reading after this chapter.

This chapter didn't come out quite the way I wanted, especially the ending. It was the hardest chapter I've had to write so far.

All mistakes are my own making, though I was under the influence of massive amounts of sugar and caffeine.

Well, I guess here we go.

* * *

****B**One Month Later**B****

Blair sat pushed herself back from the desk, done for the day. Dan had been busy, so she had spent the past few hours calling various vendors and associates, trying to finalize the details on the launch party. She shut her computer, noticed a small, leather bound journal and smiled.

Dan had given it to her she had after she had began insisting on being able to read something of his.

_"You're reading of something of mine now." He replied, pointing to the papers in her hands._

_"This is homework. I want to something personal, something you. Besides," she handed the pages over to him, "I'm finished with this. The second section needs to be cleaned up, and you need to completely re-write the closing. Too sweet and flowery. You're supposed to be discussing economic disparity," she twitched nose slightly at the topic, "not a cupcake."_

_He cocked an eyebrow, "And you want me to just hand over something personal? I think I'd rather go swimming with sharks. You just want to see if I've written something about you."_

_She let out an exaggerated gasp, "Are you trying to say that I am overly critical and," a hand dramatically went to her chest, "self-centered?"_

_"That's exactly what I'm saying."_

"_Well I never." She rolled over onto him, one knee on either side, resting easily against the old and soft material of the loft's blue couch. "Here I am, being the dutiful girlfriend, wanting to get to know you better, be involved in your life," she began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, "and all you can do is insult me." _

"_This isn't going to work! I am immune to your conniving ways." even as he spoke his hands ran up her torso to her lace covered breasts.  
_

_She pushed out her full red lips into a big pout, "More insults? Dan Humphrey, you really are being a very mean boy." She ran those same ruby lips across his jaw, nipping as she trailed kisses down his neck.  
_

"_This- this is extortion," he managed to say between deep breaths before lifting her chin and crushing his mouth against hers, tongue swiping at her bottom lip._

He had given her the little brown notebook the next day.

She got comfortable in bed and began reading what he had given her. It didn't take her long to realize what she was reading. A lonely boy and a lost girl's misadventures in life on their to finding themselves and each other. It was dreadfully cheesy. It was hopelessly perfect. Though it had not been their first encounter, he had started the story with their formal introductions. Of course instead of an Upper East Side brunch, it was during a enchanted feast. There was no boy billionaire ending in a tray of canapes, it was an evil imp swimming in a barrel of pig slop.

He had used it all. Everything from their confrontation in the girls' bathroom at Constance St. Jude's, _now a staredown in an all-female bath house, _to their fight last week that had ended with her holding scissors to Cedric's throat, _a sword to the throat of a close comrade in arms named Frederick. _The tender moments were there too. _The kind peasant boy finding __the broken dark princess alone in a darkened ball room after the princess' golden sister had become the center of attention at the brunette's party. The girl surprising the boy with a day of archery, despite her distaste for it. _Dan had written it all, had remembered it all. When she got to the last bit of writing, her spirit dropped a little. The ending was abrupt, unfinished, and there were several pages still completely blank. Blair supposed it her own nagging had been the cause. Still, she was disappointed that he hadn't completed and she wasn't able to read the rest of their tale.

It was early yet, but she felt tired. She laid Dan's book on her bedside table, and snuggled down into her blankets.

The phone alert woke her from a deep, dreamless sleep. She looked at the clock and cursed herself for forgetting to turn the volume down. It was too early. She grabbed the rude device to put it on vibrate. She rolled her eyes when she noticed the disturbance had been caused by a Gossip Girl blast. _My entire sleep cycle is now off because_- her eyes focused on the picture – _what –_ her stomach knotted – _why –_ when she realized that the blast had been of a beautiful _she was always prettier than me _and radiant _always in the shadow_ young woman getting into a cab outside of Humphrey's loft. The long bronzed legs _mine could never look like that _and cascading messy blonde hair _sunshine is always more appealing than night _made her throat tighten.

Blair glanced at the time again, trying to deny the dawning truth. Serena van der Woodsen, her best friend and former _forever_ love of Dan's life was leaving his apartment at 6 am. Blair knew a walk of shame when she saw one. _I guess that's what he meant when he said was caught up in family business. _Cynical laughter filled the room before she threw the phone across the room and began to cry.

****One Week Later****

Serena had called and had been ignored 47 times in the past seven days. Dan? A total of 84 ignored calls, 48 unheard voicemails, 31 unread emails, and a notable 163 deleted text messages. If she hadn't been so heartbroken, Blair would have been impressed with his tenacity. As it was though, she was just devastated. She had successfully avoided him on campus, and by not staying in the dorms, she hadn't had to worry about any ambushes on her way out. The day the blast went out, he had come to the penthouse, but Dorota had interefered. Blair had overheard the exchange from her hiding place at the top of the stairs.

_"I just need to see her. Please, Dorota. I need to explain."_

_"The only thing you need to explain is why you could do this Miss Blair! I thought you were different Mr. Dan, but I see you are no better than Mr. Chuck. Get out of here! You leave Miss Blair alone or I send Vanya's brothers after you." Blair heard her voice drop "They are very well connected. Now go!"_

_Dan began yelping and Dorota began shouting. "Out! Out! Don't you ever return!"_

_Blair heard the elevator sound, and a few moments later, she judged it safe to come down. Dorota was busy dusting the foyer table._

_"What happened Dorota? It sounded like someone was kicking a puppy."_

_Dorota smile, "Mr. Dan move too slowly. I simply encourage him to walk faster." She made a flicking motion with her towel._

The next day, Blair had gone down to the lobby and had Dan's name removed from the list of acceptable visitors. This was as much for his own safety as it was her own heart.

Blair sat on her favorite bench near the ducks. It was beautiful here, but more importantly, it was peaceful, serene. It was a place she could come and swim in self pity without Dorota's worried glances or frantic assurances that there were plenty of non-cheating salmon in the sea. Her devotion to Blair over the past few days had made it impossible to explain to her that it was just "fish in the sea." She didn't want to think about fish anyway, salmon or boy.

The third time. This was the third time she had been cheated on. The second time she had been cheated on with Serena. The first time, Blair had eventually been able to chalk up to teenage hormones and drunken teenage mistakes. The second was because he was Chuck Bass. He did it because he could. Nothing bigger, nothing deeper. But Dan...Dan was supposed to be different. Everything about their relationship had felt different, stronger, older. He was the moral compass in a sea of sin. Even before they had developed their awkward, begrudging friendship that had developed into more, she had respected the importance of his values to him, even if she didn't respect his values. He wasn't the Nate Archibalds or the Chuck Basses of the world. There was a reason that long before midnight conversations and closet kisses, he was the person she felt strong enough around to be vulnerable. Yet, here she was. Sitting alone in Central Park, feeding a twenty dollar loaf of bread to a pair of ducks, wondering if Dan had just been using her as placeholder until his golden muse made her way back to him.

She felt someone sit down beside her. She let out and exasperated sigh. Couldn't a person wallow in their own misery without being interrupted by annoying tourists? She recognized his cologne and her skin got cold. She turned her head and saw Dan sitting next her, staring at her, desperation in his face.

"No," Blair said and stood up to leave.

"Blair please! Wait. Just let me explain," Dan followed her. Not touching, but staying close.

Blair swirled around fast, and poke a finger into his chest, "No, you listen! What is it about men? Do I just have a giant sign on my back that reads 'Go fuck someone else! I won't mind!' Was this a one time thing or has this been going on the whole time? Have you guys been laughing at how easy it is to play me? You know what? I don't care. Stay away from me. Stop calling me. I do not want to see you. I do not want to talk to you." She pushed him back, took a deep breath, and turned to walk away.

"Blair, stop! CeCe is dying." He called to her.

She stopped and turned back around, "What?"

She saw the tiniest bit of relief fill his face. "Serena's grandmother-"

"I know who CeCe is." Her voice was sharp, biting.

"She is sick. Really really sick. Lily and Rufus told us at family dinner that night. They asked us to not mention it yet. Cece hadn't even wanted us to know about it. Serena and Eric came back to the loft with me after dinner. We reminisced and drank gin and toasted CeCe's legacy. We were just trying to celebrate her, not dwell on the negative and sad. That's all. They passed out there. Eric took the couch, Serena slept in my dad's room! Whoever took that picture purposely ignored Eric coming out to leave 10 minutes later. You can ask Lily or Rufus! Call Eric and ask him!"

"Like they would tell me the truth!" Blair could feel the coldness leaving, but there was still doubt lingering. In some ways this had made sense. Her relationship with Dan had just been too easy. Nothing worth having should come easy.

"Call Vanya then! He saw all three of us leaving together!" He was closer to her now, his voice pleading.

"You could have paid him off!"

Dan rolled his eyes, "Blair."

The tinge of annoyance in his voice soothed her. For the first time in days, her chest didn't feel like it was being crushed, she felt like she could breathe easily.

"For someone who wants to make a career out of observing others, you can be incredibly blind and dense sometimes," He moved closer and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. "Blair, I just want you," he took a deep breath and nervously looked at her "I love you."

Her heart momentarily stopped, and all she could think to say was, "But why?"

He laughed at her, "I really don't know. I am still trying to figure that out. You're a snob. You are one of the most infuriating people I have ever met. Sometimes, I want to toss you off the Brooklyn Bridge, and by sometimes, I mean frequently."

"If this is your way of trying to make me feel better, you're doing a really bad job of it." She leaned back and crossed her arms.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, "But despite all of this, I wake up missing you when we aren't together. Your irritation over things like low thread count sheets and flannel shirts amuse me. Debating and arguing with you is the most fun and stimulating activity I can imagine. Most of all, even when you are going through my album collection, calling it a hipstery mess, my first response isn't to strangle you. It's to kiss you."

Blair felt warmth spreading all over her body. She could see he meant every word that he said. She reached up and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Your musical taste make me want to strangle myself."

He laughed deeply, and gave her his arm.

"Why didn't Serena tell me about this? I know Lily asked her not to, but..." Blair asked, trailing off with a shrug.

"She tried to. You just kept ignoring her calls." Dan answered.

"Oh." Blair felt guilt. She had been so worried about her own life in her self-imposed solitude while Serena had been dealing with grief without her best friend, her sister.

Dan, sensing her train of thoughts, pulled her into a small hug, "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. She's temporarily moved back in with Lily and Rufus, and when Eric's not in class, they spend the days together. She hasn't been alone. "

"But she hasn't had me." Blair said quietly.

Dan pulled her in for a small kiss. "She does now."

Blair smiled and grabbed his hand. They strolled out of the park and up the street. No destination in mind. Just enjoying being young and in love in New York.

"So, do I get an apology?"

"I'm sorry you are paranoid and insane."

She smacked his arm hard. He kissed her deeply. She sighed into it. They broke apart when an elderly lady who was sitting on a nearby bench coughed disapprovingly.

"I read your story." She said, turning to resume their directionless walk.

"Really? What did you think?" She could see him preparing for her censure.

"It was good. Whimiscal." A small smile on her face.

"Wait, what was that? Did Blair Waldorf just compliment me?"

"Don't let it go to your head. I wasn't really fond of the ending or lack thereof. It just ends so abruptly."

"You don't write endings when the story isn't over," Dan spoke this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blair supposed it was. Their story wasn't over. She smiled at the idea.

They walked and talked a bit longer before Blair decided it was time to go see Serena. Apologies and a sleepover were needed. Her best friend's grandmother was gravely ill and she hadn't been there for her. Blair needed to rectify that.

"Are you going to come over tonight?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I think Serena and I need a girl's night."

He leaned down and kissed her temple, "Have fun. I'll see you later." He turned and started walking away.

"Hey Humphrey!" She called out to him. When he had turned around she said, "I love you too."

She was so busied focusing on his brilliant smile that she didn't notice the large group of people walking by her. Her mind was concentrating so much on the fact that she had been cause of the look in his eyes that she didn't hear the bicycle or the annoyed shouts. Even when she was being accidentally shoved, she didn't look away. It was when the look on his face changed from affectionate to horrified that she heard the car horn and screeching brakes. She felt pain shoot through her side, and her head as she landed. She vaguely noticed that the car was an old taxi, like the one at the end of Breakfast at Tiffany's. There was a fleeting moment of intense agony before numbness set in. _My dress is going to be ruined. If Dan makes fun of me, I'll kill him. _She could hazily hear him repeating "Blair" over and over, voice deep, thick. _My name sounds good in his voice._ She closed her eyes and drifted into darkness.


	15. Chapter 7: A

So here it is. I had so much trouble with this chapter it was ridiculous. I hope you enjoy it. There is one final chapter. I have basically had the final chapter written in my head since I began mentally playing around with this concept.

Note regarding the previous chapter: It was brought to my attention that Blair came off a little insensitive in regards to Serena and CeCe in the last chapter. That wasn't my intention, so I went back and played around with a little bit of the dialogue between Blair and Dan in the park. I hope if this had bothered anyone, my changes were satisfying.

Once again, thank you for all the fabulous reviews. Every single one of them brings a smile to my face. As we head for the end, I hope you continue to enjoy.

All mistakes are the property of Smirnoff and their delicious malt beverages that assisted with the finishing of this chapter.

* * *

****A**One Week Later**A****

Blair let a sigh of relief escape when she saw Serena walking through the elevator doors and towards the dining room. She had started to think her friend wasn't going to make it all, but apparently the blonde was just running late, as per usual.

Serena hugged Blair before sitting down, "Sorry I'm late. I had to make a stop in Brooklyn."

Blair sniffed. "Old habits die hard, huh? I saw the blast last week. I thought you were over your Brooklyn phase."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Gossip Girl forgot to post the picture of Eric leaving a few minutes after I did. It's not like that B," Serena bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this yet, but my grandma is really sick."

"Oh my god, S. I'm so sorry." Blair knew how close Serena was to her grandmother. She grabbed the blonde's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Apparently a pack of cigarettes a day and a liter of gin a week isn't the recipe for a long, healthy life," Serena joked. Blair could see it was a coping mechanism. "We promised her and my mom that we would keep it in the family. CeCe doesn't want anyone pitying her," Serena's usual brightness was dimmer. Her eyes were darker, heavier. Blair squeezed her friend's hand again. Serena looked grateful. "Anyways, that's why I've been with Dan a lot lately. I needed to be able to talk to someone, and now we're putting together a book of family pictures and memories for CeCe and Lily. That was what we were working on this morning. I had to drop some pictures off from Lily and Rufus's anniversary vacation last October."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that trip. Where did they go again?" This information seemed incredibly important to Blair.

Serena's face brightened a bit. She seemed thankful for the subject change."Spain. They spent a whole month there. They originally just came to watch to me in a runway show, but Rufus convinced Mom to stay for their anniversary," Serena smiled sweetly, "I was looking through the pictures this morning. They seemed blissfully happy."

Blair nodded at the last part, but she was still thinking about the fact that Lily and Rufus had been out of the country in October.

"So, how have things been going for you," Serena asked, her infectious smile returning.

"Oh, I've been mostly focusing on school. Graduation is fast approaching, and I want to make sure I go out on top."

Serena perked up, "That reminds me. I am going to be in town for graduation, but I will be flying out the day after. I'm going to be spending the summer in California with my grandma."

Blair's pouted for a moment, she had been looking forward to the spending the summer with her best friend, before considering Serena's current situation and saying, "Well, at least you'll be here for the commencement ceremony," she smiled, "You and CeCe need to be careful. I don't want to get any calls about having to bail the two of you out for starting fights."

Serena laughed and the girls finished their breakfast, talking about clothes, debating various hair trends, and gossiping about former classmates. The blonde looked at her watch, and squeaked.

"I need to go meet Eric. One of these days, I will be on time to something," she laughed and started to stand before quickly inhaling and sitting back down, "Oh! I almost forgot. Lily is planning a graduation celebration for Dan," Serena handed a thick invitation to Blair, who sneered. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not. I'm pretty sure I'll too busy shoving razor blades under my toenails to attend."

Serena just stared at her.

"I'll think about it." Blair amended.

When Serena saw that Blair wasn't going to budge any further, she nodded and stood up. The girls hugged and when Serena was gone, Blair went upstairs to get ready for class. As she made her way downstairs, she saw Chuck sitting in the living room, waiting on her.

"Chuck, what are you doing here? I'm running late." She asked, glancing towards the elevator.

"Why have you been avoiding me Blair?" His voice was low, barely audible.

"I haven't. I've just been really busy."

"You've haven't returned my texts, Dorota always tells me you showering, and canceled our dinner plans last night. I'm not stupid." His voice was thick with irritation.

She felt anger starting to rush though her. "Lily wears Chanel No. 5 Chuck."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day last fall when I skipped class to come visit you. You said the perfume on your shirt was from a hug with Lily. It wasn't. Lily wears Chanel No. 5. The same as me."

He tapped his toe impatiently, "Maybe she wore something different that day. I don't know. I have more important things to worry about than perfume."

"Lily wasn't even in the country that day Chuck. She was in Spain with Rufus."

She saw the arrogance leaving his face, being replaced by frustration, and if she wasn't mistaken, a hint of worry. "What are you trying to say Blair?"

She swallowed but pushed on, "Are you cheating on me?"

"No." Chuck answered, voice sharp with offense.

"I don't believe you," she immediately replied.

She saw a a flicker of anger cross her face before he put on a face of hurt. "How could you think of that? Blair, all I have ever done is love you, and this is how you repay me? After everything I've ever done for you, you would think this little of me? I told you I loved you. My father is dead. I have no mother. My uncle hates me! You were supposed to be the one who always believed in me!" Guilt started spread through her. Blair had promised him she would always be there for him. She was his family.

She heard an a clock chime and replied, "I don't have time for this right now. I am going to be late for class. We'll finish this discussion tonight- the Empire at 8 o'clock." She raised an eyebrow, "Unless you have some last minute international business conference you'll be busy with..." She let her voice trail off.

"Eight will be fine. We'll get this straightened out Blair." She stood rigid as he kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave.

When he was gone, she took a deep breath. She hadn't been preparing to bring it all up like that, but now that it was out there, and things were finally almost done, she just felt relief. Blair grabbed her bag and headed out.

She sat on a bench, going over her assignment when her phone chimed. She looked at the message, eyebrows knitted in confusion and distrust.

_I have something to show you. The Plaza. Room 2036. 5pm. ~xoxo_

Blair glanced at the time. Her next class started in twenty minutes. She would have to miss the class to go to the mysterious meeting. She knew there was no logical reasoning to it, but she found herself standing up and hailing a taxi. Her intuition was telling she needed to go, and she wasn't going to ignore it.

She walked up to the door of the suite and hesitated before knocking. _What am I doing here? This is ridiculous. If I leave now, I might be able to catch the tail end of the lecture. _She rapped on the wood three times and waited. She had no idea what to expect. Serena playing a practical joke seemed the most likely. It could also be Penelope being melodramatic. Perhaps even Chuck trying to surprise her. Maybe the sender had just sent the message to the wrong per-

"Of course it's you," Blair said in annoyance when she saw the pale brunette who opened the door.

"Blair!" Georgina gave her a quick hug and began tugging her into the lavish living area. "You're early but nevermind that, we can catch up! Would you like anything? Water, champagne, Valium?"

"A reason for being summoned here?" Blair asked, tapping her foot in annoyance. She knew she should just leave. Turn around and walk back out. She sat down in one of the plush chairs.

"Well, if you aren't interested, I hope you don't mind if I do." Blair watched as Georgina crushed two small pills and sprinkled them in her glass of champagne. "Even if you do." Georgina emptied the glass quickly and set it down on the heavy marble table sitting between them. She laid back on the sofa, "So, B, how are you?"

"Inching from annoyed to homicidal." Blair's voice dripped with irritation.

Georgina ignored her, "I feel like we never get to talk! You're always so busy with school and your career and blah blah blah." Georgina mimed falling asleep.

"Well, the next time I need to drug someone or attend a Jesus camp, I'll call you. But since I am not insane.." Blair's let her words hang.

Georgina rolled her eyes. "You drug someone one time and no one ever lets you forget it." Blair raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "Ok, so it's happened more than once, but those were completely reasonable incidents! I mean come ooooon," her eyes grew large, her voice exasperated, "sometimes you just have to!" She paused before asking, "Are you sure you don't want something to drink while we wait?"

"Do I look suicidal?"

A loud knock sounded, silencing any reply. Georgina's smiled big. Blair squirmed at the other girl's radiating joy. The only thing that made Georgina Sparks happy was other people's pain and misery. Blair worried that maybe she had been brought here to be killed, but she realized that was ridiculous. Georgina preferred to see people suffer slowly and publicly.

She heard Georgina greet the visitor and invite them in. Blair couldn't hear the other voice yet, but she heard movement and the hum Georgina's deep voice .

"I have a surprise for you." Blair could hear them more clearly now.

"I hope it involves you taking this senseless clothing off. I'm in a hurry, I have to meet Blair at eight. So, why don't you go ahead and start by taking off that top. Haven't I told you really dislike when you wear things that cover up so much." Blair's blood turned to ice. She couldn't see him yet, but she didn't need to. He had lied to her face. She had asked him and he had lied. She didn't even know where the lies ended and the truth began.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have a problem with keeping your appointment with Blair." Georgina was practically purring.

Blair shakily stood up and turned to see Georgina walking into the room, head tilted to the side, exposing her bare neck to his violent kisses. Blair watched as her boyfriend stepped into the room, a hand up her worst enemy's shirt, squeezing the full breast underneath. She felt rooted to the spot as she saw him begin to unbutton the other girl's pants.

She tried to yell, shout scream, but all she could get out was a small, choked, "Chuck."

He lifted his head, and for the first time, he noticed Blair's presence.

Georgina gleefully clapped, "Surprise!"

"Blair what are you doing here?" His voice was gruff, shocked,

Blair finally found her voice to answer, "I would ask you the same thing if your hands weren't down someone else's pants."

He pulled his hands back and took a step towards Blair.

"Don't you dare try to touch me." She said, voice shaking.

Georgina laughed a little. Chuck turned and looked at her, "How could you do this to me?"

"Well," her voice became conspiratorial, "you were kind of the one doing it to me." She snickered at her own joke before continuing, "It was just getting soooo boring around here. Serena is all cleaned up, Dan never returns my calls, Nate is just so," she paused, "Nate, and you two... Well, for two of New York's richest youths, you spend all your time acting like you're forty. You are the most boring group of millionaires I have seen. I thought it was time spice things up! Remind you what it's like to be young. Drama, scandal, you know, everything fun and delicious."

"You crazy bitch." Blair shot out in disbelief.

Georgina walked over to Blair. "Aww, you remembered, but honey, don't be too mad at me. I might have eventually decided to use this little liaison for my own purposes, but he's the one who first invited me back to his room after a Bass Industries benefit at the Empire. I was just bored and horny...and I knew it would piss you off!" She lightly patted Blair on the shoulder. "I know it stings a little B, but look at it like this, at least now you know, and you won't end up marrying someone who was fucking me in the bathroom at your mother's fashion show! Really, you should be thankful, but as usual, my services go unappreciated," she let out a long wistful sigh.

Blair grabbed her purse and started out of the room. Chuck blocked her path, grabbing her shoulders.

"Blair you can't go! This isn't my fault! Georgina set me up. She's the one who seduced me!" Blair stopped listening and just tried to pull away from him.

"Chuck let go of me!" Blair shifted her weight backwards, trying get free of his grasp.

His grip tightened. "You have to listen to me!"

She lifted her leg and drove her stilletto into Chuck's ankle as hard as she could.

"You fucking bitch" he cried out as he let go of her and stumbled back.

She hadn't been prepared for his sudden release and she fell backwards. She heard a loud cracking sound and searing pain shot through her. She vaguely realized that the sound had been her head colliding with the chiseled edge of the stone table. She saw Chuck standing above her, a worried look on his face. Through the throbbing, she felt something warm running her temples. _If this stains my dress, I am going to be pissed. _The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Chuck's angry and frantic voice yelling at Georgina, telling her this was all her fault.


	16. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Here we are- the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

As always, thank you for all the kind words. This has been such a fun and new experience for me, and I'm really glad you guys have seemed to have enjoyed it right along with me. I need to apologize for the length of this chapter. I was originally going to break it up, but in the end, I decided this was what I wanted.

I am sure that it will disappoint several people, and I have actually thought about changing my original idea to please people, but in the end, I decided I did not want to be a pander bear.

Enjoy!

* * *

****A****

She hadn't been prepared for his sudden release and she fell backwards. She heard a loud cracking sound and searing pain shot through her. She vaguely realized that the sound had been her head colliding with the chiseled edge of the stone table. She saw Chuck standing above her, a worried look on his face. Through the throbbing, she felt something warm running her temples._If this stains my dress, I am going to be pissed. _The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Chuck's angry and frantic voice yelling at Georgina, telling her this was all her fault.

****B****

She was so busied focusing on his brilliant smile that she didn't notice the large group of people walking by her. Her mind was concentrating so much on the fact that she had been cause of the look in his eyes that she didn't hear the bicycle or the annoyed shouts. Even when she was being accidentally shoved, she didn't look away. It was when the look on his face changed from affectionate to horrified that she heard the car horn and screeching brakes. She felt pain shoot through her side, and her head as she landed. She vaguely noticed that the car was an old taxi, like the one at the end of Breakfast at Tiffany's. There was a fleeting moment of intense agony before numbness set in. _My dress is going to be ruined. If Dan makes fun of me, I'll kill him. _She could hazily hear him repeating "Blair" over and over, voice deep, thick. _My name sounds good in his voice._ She closed her eyes and drifted into darkness.

****Two Months Later****

Blair opened her eyes, confused for moment as a series of images danced in her head: her duck pond, a candlelit room, a New Year's Eve celebration, a bar in Brooklyn that she vaguely remembered having visited once, a rainy day in New York. It must have been a dream, but at the time, it felt so real. She felt like there was something very important, something she needed to remember, but every day, she woke up with nothing but the fading pictures her mind painted.

She glanced at the clock and groaned. A new day awaits. The previous night's dream had all but completely disappeared, and Blair was left only a sense of unexplainable hope. Much better than the other dreams, the ones based on her memories. An evil prince, a deranged evil witch, a lost girl, and a betrayal that had cut deeper than the finest chiseled marble.

She sat up too quickly and pain shot through her head. Her hand shot to the side of her head. The stitches were gone, but the scar was still inflamed. Her traced the line of marred skin that ran from behind her out slightly past her hair line. The hair had started to regrow where the doctors had shaved it to get access to the wound, but she continued to style her hair to hide it every morning.

After dressing, she grabbed the garment bag hanging in her closet and made her way down stairs. Her mother and Cyrus were sitting in the living area, sharing a tray of fruit, and laughing at something Blair hadn't heard. They looked up when they saw her coming down the stairs.

"There she is!" Cyrus walked over to her an enveloped her in a hug. "Are you ready for the big day?"

Blair held him tight for a moment longer before pulling apart and replying, "As ready as I am ever going to be!"

They walked over to where the other two were still seated. Blair sat on the chaise, nibbling some blueberries.

"Where's Daddy?" Blair asked. Her father had flown after her accident and was staying around until after her ceremony.

"He and Roman are meeting us there. Apparently, Roman had some errands he needed to run." Eleanor rolled her eyes, but Blair could see the affection.

Things had not always been so warm between her parents. Your husband leaving you for one of the male models you work with is a quick way to gain a bitter heart, but over the years, the hurt had faded. Her mother no longer wished her father ill. She had grown as a person, and along the way, she had found someone who made her truly happy. Her parents had developed a friendly association, and though Blair knew that though her mother would always have a small sore spot, a scar, from that betrayal, that she would never completely forgive or forget, but time and maturity had help make it feel less important. Eleanor had decided life was too short to spend the rest of it angry and hurt. She had moved on, expanded her business, and fell in love with someone who, despite initial appearances, was perfect for her, her equal, and while still a bit high strung and overbearing _it is Eleanor Waldorf afterall_, Blair had never seen her happier and just simply content.

"Why are you staring at me?" Eleanor asked Blair, "I know my hair looks perfect, so there's no using trying to convince me it's not."

Blair laughed, "I guess I just drifted off for a moment," she saw her mother's questioning eyes and finished, "thinking about my future."

Her mother smiled warmly, and handed Blair a croissant. The three ate breakfast in a peaceful silence until the elevator chimed and Serena walked in, the entire Van der Humphrey clan following behind her. She bounced over to the brunette and hugged her tightly.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Blair asked, not unkindly.

"I just wanted to see you this morning, one last time before you are officially a college graduate," she motioned towards Eric, "Take some pictures of us, please!"

Blair leaned towards Serena, who wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, and smiled for Eric's flashing light. "That's great S, but why did you bring the entire family?" Blair asked when Serena released her.

She had noticed Jenny Humphrey had been in the small group. The younger blonde had avoided her though, talking with Eric in a corner, and Blair was thankful. There was no active dislike between the girls anymore, there was no reason for it, but there was still tension. Lily and Rufus had sat down and were talking with Eleanor and Cyrus, and Dan was talking with Dorota, asking her about her daughter _Suck up._

"Well, my mom asked Dan to come to the penthouse this morning for pictures," Serena lowered her voice," I think she just wanted photographic evidence that at least one of her children would get a degree." Blair laughed a little and looked over at Lily. The older blonde sat tall, pride and confidence rolled off of her in waves. Serena was probably right. "Anyway, Rufus decided we should all go together as a family, and then as we got into the cars, I decided I wanted to come see you."

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't come on your own."

"Well, my mom wanted to talk to your mom about something anyway, and I wanted Eric to take some pictures for CeCe's scrapbook, so I figured we could just all come over here, and then leave for the stadium together."

Blair still wasn't sure she understood her friend's logic, but she decided to stop worrying about it and just went with it.

"Blair," Lily called. "You will be attending Daniel's celebration next week, correct?"

"Of course she is!" Eleanor replied and the two women began discussing the difficulty of finding a reliable cater these days.

Blair stayed silent. She had forgotten about the party. She turned her eyes on Serena.

"Just wanted to see me, huh?" she asked her friend.

"I am going to be in California by then, B-"

"You are not making a very compelling argument."

"I am going to be with CeCe and your father will be back in France-"

Once again Blair interrupted, "I don't see what this has to do with me going to a Dan Humphrey sponsored party," her mouth contorted.

"Lily's actually the one who is hosting it."

"Ok, I don't need to see what this had to do with me going to a party where Dan Humphrey is the guest of honor."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Dan said from his place on the steps next to Dorota.

Blair rolled her eyes, "You know I don't care right."

Serena began talking again, this time her voice was quieter, softer, "You haven't left your room except to go to class since you were released from the hospital. You can't hide forever. Don't let him," Blair could hear the anger in Serena's voice, "have that much power over you. Go out, show the world you are Blair Waldorf."

Serena was right. Blair had been embarrassed to go back into the world, afraid of being picked apart, mocked, gossiped about, but the longer she stayed in seclusion, the more fuel she gave those people. Today was a day about closing one chapter in your life, not the whole damn book.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Blair acquiesced. Serena hugged her tightly as if the response had been a resounding yes.

"Now that's taken care of." Serena walked over to the dark-haired boy and drug him over to where she had been standing, "I want some pictures of you two." The pair glanced at each other and turned their annoyed gazes towards Serena. "Stand closer together" she motioned for them to move. When they didn't budge, she pouted, "Please? You guys are my best friends. Do this for me?" The both side and took a step inward. "Closer!" When their arms were brushing, Serena's face brightened, "Perfect!"

"You know, you really don't have to go to that party." His voice low, he stared straight ahead.

"Of course I know I don't have to go. I don't have to do anything." Blair replied.

"I just mean, that I'm not exactly expecting you to be there. Your attendance or lack thereof is not going to affect me."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"No, of course not. That would just be ridiculous. Lily and Serena are the ones that wanted you there, not me."

"Are you actually trying to un-invite me? You've been weasling your way in the Upper East Side for this long, and you still haven't learned even basic-"

He turned and looked at her, face full of irritation. "I haven't weasled anywhere, thank you very much. I know it's hard for you to grasp, but not all of us want to be spoiled trust fund brats."

She moved and looking him in the eye."How was the ride over here by the way? I hope the private car was to your liking." A small smirk danced at the corner of her mouth.

"It was Lily's doing!" His voice was louder.

"Clearly. You obviously don't have standards," volume rising to match his.

"Which is it Blair? Am I rich and hypocritical or am I poor and a loser."

"You're the one who said loser, not me, but I guess if the old cheap boot fits..."

"Just come to the stupid party or don't come to the stupid party. I really don't care!" He stepped closer to her.

"I will be there! Lily needs someone there who will be able to appreciate her hard work and won't just be talking with the other cater waiters." She moved in, refusing to lose ground to him.

"Great! I make sure that the red carpet and white horses are ready for you."

"Is that really the best you've-"

"Stop it!" Serena said, silencing the bickering pair.

Blair glanced over and noticed that the other room was also quiet. All attention had been focused on the feud. "He started it." Blair grumbled.

"What? You're the one who started insulting me first!"

"You're the one who tried to rescind a formal invitation."

"I was just trying to-"

The two had turned towards each other again, faces inches apart. Serena slid her hands between them and pushed. "This is supposed to be my happy day! I will not let you two ruin it for me."

"Your happy day? We're the ones graduating."

"Well, actually, I think it's supposed to be more of our happy day."

They responded to Serena at the same time which invoked a new round of angry stares.

The clock chimed, breaking the tension.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Don't want to be late!" Rufus clasped his hands together and stood.

Everyone began gathering their things and moving towards the elevator. Serena remained between the pair on the way down. Blair assumed she was afraid that they might start clawing at each other if she didn't. Blair could still feel the annoyance running through her; she glanced over at Dan- jaw was set, his face tense. Serena was probably right.

The ceremony was long, but at the end of it, Blair smiled. She was officially a college graduate. It was something she had wanted for such a long time, as long as she could remember to be exact, and now it was hers. No one- Nate, Serena, her mother, or even Chuck had been able to take that away from her. She looked down at her robe. She had bought hers instead of renting of course, so she hadn't had to worry about horrible polyester, but the loud, vibrant violet was still not flattering. Nothing had ever looked better on her. Today was about new beginnings, a fresh start, and she was ready.

The crowd was huge, and Blair was having a hard time finding her parents or Serena. She heard her name being called from the sea of purple. She looked over and rolled her eyes. Of course he would be the one she found first.

"Have you seen my dad or Jenny yet?"

"No, have you seen my mom or Serena?"

"No, but I think they might be over there," he pointed to the side.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"I heard someone complaining that some crazy woman who demanded to know who his parents were and recommend they send him to a boot camp for criminally inept when he bumped into her," Dan paused for a beat, "I figured it was either your or your mom, and since you're here..."

"She doesn't like crowds." Blair explained.

They walked together, pushing through the large clumps of people. A small pain shot through her still healing wound. She raised a hand to it in reflex. Dan paused.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I will be once we get to Serena. She has my painkillers."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "I heard about everything. How are you doing?"

"Well, if you heard about it, how do you think I'm doing? I fell on a table and fractured my skull. Not exactly a day at the spa!"

"And Chuck? How are you dealing with that?"

She hoped that lasers would shoot from her eyes and dissolve him where he stood. "Why would I talk to you about that?" Her tone sharper than intended.

He shrugged and didn't answer.

Blair sighed, "I'm not...dealing," she added when she saw the confusion in his eyes. "I keep thinking about how many warning signs there were. How many times life had been trying to tell me to stop, to turn around. I think about the fact that if I hadn't gone there, seen and heard him with her, I would have kept living in a lie. There was a part of me, a big part of me, that preferred pretending that everything was just what it was supposed to be. Now, I feel so lost and confused. I thought for so long that Chuck and I were fated to be together, but what do you do when fate laughs in your face?" She didn't know why she was telling him all this, she hadn't told Serena this. It just felt right.

"You know a great man once said-"

"No fate but what we make." She looked up and saw Dan looking at her in shock.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say." He continued to stare at her before shaking his head and looking back into the crowd, searching for their respective parents.

Blair felt something dancing in the back of her memory- pink confetti and streamers, a Valentine's Day party. It was like the morning's dream, something veiled, distant, but seemingly important, wonderful. She shrugged at him and they walked on in silence, moving through the enormous crowd as best they could. They paused when a giant of a man blocked the break of people they had been working through.

"Excuse me," Dan said as he tried to get around. The man turned, intentionally sealing off the small gap that remained. "Dude, what's your problem? We're trying to get through."

The man spared a glance at the smaller two before returning to his conversation. Blair tapped on his shoulder. "Sir, please, if you would be so kind," she lowered her voice, "My friend here is a little slow and has some bowel problems. He needs to get through before there is a big mess." Blair saw Dan rolling his eyes, "I promised his mom when she let him go without the plastic underwear, I would make sure he made it on time. So if you could just move aside a little, so we can pass, that would be great."

The stranger turned around and looked down at Blair. She could feel him checking her out. He made her skin crawl. "I'll tell you what, how about you leave your loser friend over there to shit his pants alone, and you come talk to Big Mike."

"Blair, come on, we'll find another way." Dan tugged at the arm of her robe.

She ignored him, and smiled sweetly up at the man. He was drunk at 2 pm or he was stupid, either way Blair could use this to her advantage. "Well, Big Mike, what would you like to talk about?" her voice was as sweet as honey.

"How about we talk about going somewhere and you showing me what that little fine ass of yours looks like without that robe on."

"Hey, dude back off!" Dan's voice was loud, threatening.

Big Mike slapped Blair on the ass, "Let's get out of here."

"Take your hands off of her," he said, moving in to push the much larger man away, but he was too slow. Blair's foot had already collided with the man's groin. The big man doubled over with pain, and his friends turned to look at the offending pair, anger clearly written on their faces.

"Run!" Blair said and grabbed Dan's arm, pulling him behind her as she ducked and weaved through the crowd.

Several shouts of "Ouch" and "Watch it!" were directed at them, but Blair didn't stop until she ran directly into Serena, who was standing with Cyrus and Rufus.

"Blair! Dan! We've been looking for you guys." Serena looked at them again, "What's going on?"

"You know, the usual, Blair telling random frat guys that I had diarrhea and needed to get to the bathroom before kicking them in the crotch. Same old same old." Dan answered, clearly fighting to keep down a laugh.

"I wasn't going to kick him that hard! He just grabbed me and it was kind of instinctive!"

"So you were always planning on kicking him?"

"Well, you weren't doing anything about the situation."

"I tried!"

The pair started laughing. "His name was Big Mike. He actually called himself Big Mike." Dan got out between snorts.

Serena raised an eyebrow and looked confused, "At least you aren't trying to kill each other anymore, so I will take this an improvement.

Eleanor and Lily made their way over to the little group. Goodbyes and hugs were shared, pictures taken.

Blair and held out her hand to Dan, "Congratulations Humphrey."

He shook it, "You too Waldorf."

She and Serena walked back to the car together, enjoying their last night together before Serena flew off for the summer.

****One Week Later****

Blair walked into the van der Woodsen-Humphrey penthouse and smirked. Clearly, neither of the Humphrey men had a hand in planning Dan's graduation party. This was purely Lily. It was sleek, opulent. Everything radiated wealth and prestige, even the guest list. Blair looked around and saw the room was crowded with socialites and business tycoons. She didn't notice any of the people she had seen Humphrey socializing with at school. Blair cackled when she saw Lily presenting him to various Bass Industries board members. He was staring in her direction, likely plotting his escape. When he saw her, he nodded slightly before rolling his eyes. She gave him a small, polite smile before moving on.

She took a champagne class off a passing tray and began circling the room, mingling, networking. This might have been a party for Humphrey, but there was no reason she couldn't get her name out there too.

She saw him walk into the room and her blood ran cold. She hadn't seen him since the accident. He had sent flowers, and had tried to call her twice, but when she had ignored it, he had given up. He wasn't alone, a tall blonde who looked remarkably like Serena _he wants to hurt, make me uneasy _wearing little more than a swimsuit, rested against him, whispering into his ear.

Blair walked over to the bartender and ordered a double shot of vodka. She played with the clasp of bracelet while it was poured. She quickly and easily drank it down. When she saw Chuck coming over to her, she asked for another.

"Blair, I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You obviously didn't come for Humpty Dumpty Humphrey, so why come here unless you wanted to see me."

Blair rolled her eyes, "What do you want Chuck?"

"You of course. I've always only wanted you."

Blair laughed at him, "Except when you wanted Jenny or when you wanted Serena, and then there was that prostitute our senior year, Elle wasn't it?"

"Those were before I had you."

"And Georgina? You know what Chuck, just stop. I don't care. I don't want anymore of your lies or your justifications. I'm just done."

He lightly grazed her scar with his fingers, _trying a new tactic_ "You know, you can hide that with makeup. There's no reason to let a little imperfection tarnish the rest of the beauty."

For an instant she wanted to yell at him, to scream, to punch, to hit, but she just calmly replied, "I don't want to hide it or cover it up. I've had enough of pretending things are different than they are. Maybe with time it will heal, lighten, but it's always going to be there, and I'm not going to let the constant worry and fear of this little scar, affect my life in some major way. It only has control over me if I let it, and I'm not letting it."

"Blair-"

She held a finger up to silence him. "Chuck, I really did love you, and I think somewhere in that selfish, egotistical, sociopathic heart of yours, you loved me too, but at some point, that flame went out. What we had hadn't been love for a very long time. It was addiction, habit. I graduated college last week, and it got me thinking about much I have changed over the last few years. I'm tired of just re-reading the same chapters over and over. We had our time together, but that story is over."

"You can't just wake up one day and stop loving someone!" He cried.

"No, but you can wake up and realized that you haven't loved them in a very, very long time." She said. "Now, I am going to get up, walk to the elevator, and leave. I would really appreciate if you don't follow." She stood up.

"You can't mean that," he sounded incredulous, unbelieving, worried, "You'll come back to! You always come back."

"Not this time," her voice was light, easy. She grabbed her purse and began walking away.

"I'm Chuck Bass!"

She didn't turn around. When she stepped into the elevator, she felt relief washed over her. It finally done, there were no regrets. This called for a celebration of her own!

As she stepped outside of the elevator, she saw a cab paused outside, letting someone out. She hurried out the door to catch it. Just as she was nearing it, reaching out her arm to grab the door, a well dressed business man opened the door a slid in. She let out a small growl. The cab thief gave her a cheeky wink before the driver pulled away and out of sight.

She stamped her foot in irritation and then rolled her eyes when she heard a familiar voice calging her name.

"Glad I caught you." He said simply.

"Happy my inconvenience could bring you joy." she retorted. When just tilted his head slightly and shrugged, she continued, "What are you doing down here Humphrey? Don't you have a party to be adored at?"

"Actually, I am pretty sure the party is more for Lily than it is me. Anyway, I just thought you'd like this back." He handed her silver bracelet. "You left it on the bar."

"Oh, thank you." She fastened it back around her wrist. She looked at him for a moment, before making a decision. "I told Chuck it was over."

"That wasn't already clear? I figured a coma and police investigation would have been enough for to get the hint."

"He's Chuck, and besides, it wasn't a really coma."

"Blair, you were unconscious for a week. Pretty sure that counts as a coma."

"Maybe to people from Brooklyn-"

He laughed, "What does Brooklyn have to do with head injuries?"

_We're about to find out._ "What I was originally saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, was I am about to go out and celebrate my new beginning, and since your party looked about as interesting as your writing, do you want to come?"

Dan was silent for a moment.

Blair started "I mean unless you were enjoying Mr. Deveraux talking about quarterly income-"

"Where are we going?" Dan asked as he flagged down a taxi.

"There's this bar in Brooklyn that I went to one time," she answered, an old image, a dream, rolling around in the back of her mind.

_I don't know what I'm doing, but this feels right_, Blair thought to herself as she got in, sliding to the other side and making room for Dan.

* * *

"_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Closing Time by Supersonic_


	17. Author's Note

**This is not more content!**

I have noticed there is some confusion about the final chapter and the ending on Universe B, so I thought I would just try to explain it a bit better.

Universe B exists entirely as a "what-if." What if she had caught the taxi at the beginning? Everything that goes from that moment is just an extension on that. That universe's story begins when she catches the cab in time, and ends when she gets hit by the car. There is no more story for that universe after that point because that's where her story ends. So, the beginning of the story for Universe B is the catching the cab, and the conclusion is her death.

Once that story ended at the end of B, the final chapter shifted back to one universe, the original one, Universe A. Universe A's story was actually what happened. She didn't catch the taxi in time, she didn't make to the Empire until later, etc. So the final chapter was the next step in Universe A. I didn't label it as Universe A because there were no longer two stories to follow, much like I didn't label the the first chapter A or B.

Now, there are a few different ways you can look at Universe B.

You could view it completely as a dream. She was wondering what would have happened if she had caught him earlier, so the entirety of Universe B could be her subconscious showing her what could have been. Then she awakes, and life is no longer what could have been, but what is, and she has to start creating the life she wants in reality, not just her subconscious dream state.

The other main way to view Universe B is to look at it as not a dream, but a reality in a parallel universe. There are theories that pose the concept that every time there is a decision to be made, a new universe branches out*. So when there were two possibilities: she doesn't the cab or she does catch the cab, a new universe was created and the second possibility becomes it's own reality. Both versions of Blair are seriously injured at the same time, so maybe this intense similarity led to their memories overlapping slightly. When Universe A Blair awakes, she has these flashes of memory, but because she did not actually experience those events, they feel like a dream to her. So basically, Universe A is the reality, but so is Universe B. When she dies in B, the universe goes on, but since the story is entirely centered around her- her thoughts, her feelings, her actions, that story ends when she does.

*I know this is a huge oversimplification of this concept, so any of my readers who might be scientists, I apologize.

I personally enjoy the vagueness, the possibilities that are presented by leaving multiple options open. Whether you believe that Universe B wasn't real but just the dream of a seriously injured and emotionally scarred girl or that Universe B was real and some where across the walls between universes the is a mourning Dan, Serena, and Dorota, or even if you just everything was the work of fate, trying to create a better future for Blair other than emotional weakness, loneliness and betrayal, the basic idea behind the ending of my story is that in all worlds- imaginary, reality, and/or parallel, they will find their way to each other.


End file.
